


Python Constriction Part 5 of G.I. Joe story

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Shortly after the battle with Serpentor's forces, Cobra Commander is given the means of finding and destroying the G.I. Joes once and for all. Meanwhile, Doctor Mindbender and Serpentor evaluate their forces and move forward with their plans of capturing Cobra.The G.I. Joes must pick up the pieces of their shattered invulnerability and shake off the heartache of loss as they are called to action in an attempt to stop Cobra in Japan.





	Python Constriction Part 5 of G.I. Joe story

{Prolog}

Cobra Commander studied the screen, making sure the area was clear. Cobra had paid the local police a large sum of money to change the location of the battle to a different school. In Springfield there was no shortage in rundown buildings or schools. The commander had his soldiers rough the other location up a bit to create the illusion of a battlefield, for he knew that the G.I. Joes would show up to investigate the attack.

“Is this wise, Commander?” his escort asked. “If that robot sought to betray your agreement then it could be disastrous.”

Cobra Commander looked at the black Viper with silver mirror masks. He had yellow snakeskin pattern added to their vestige to show they were members of his Python Patrol. “Your concern is noted, but I pay you for protection not for tactical advice.”

“Yes, sir.” The soldier said, then stepped back.

The risk was great, but should the creature provide him with the means of finding the G.I. Joes, then it was worth it. With this situation, it reminded him of the importance of getting a new robot commander operational. With the fall of Scotland, he hadn’t been able to use the original, and the EMP that would fry the tech in the command hub would have destroyed the robot also.

The two crates with the B.A.T.s were hidden for the moment, Cobra Commander didn’t want the robot to see the promised goods and be tempted to take them and leave him with nothing.

Suddenly the white, red, and blue giant robot appeared, landing exactly where he had said he’d be. Cobra Commander walked out of the transport, with his escort encircling him. Not that they would be helpful should the robot attack.

“I have returned as you asked. Where is this way of discovering the crystal energy?” Cobra Commander asked.

“Where are the drones that you promised?”

Cobra Commander punched the code into his phone and a moment later, the trucks pulled forward. The doors opened, revealing the android troopers. “Now, your end of the bargain. I see nothing with you.” He had brought an additional truck and fifty-three foot trailer to carry the device.

“You’ve mistaken how you will find energon. Do you have those skilled with machines and electronics?”

“Of course,” Cobra Commander signaled for the Tele-Vipers. Eight soldiers ran forward with laptops.

The giant robot regarded the techs. “Turn on your terminals and access the method of how you trace signals. Now, you should be seeing my signal. As you scan my signal, notice an echo? Very good. That is an energon signal. You should also see the energon signals from the unrefined crystal you use in your weapons. Refined energon is stronger and will be easier to spot.”

The giant robot walked over to the containers. “I will take these now. I hope to further our partnership. I am Starscream of the Decepticons, I may call upon you to aid me in my plans.”

“As long as we benefit from this partnership will we aid you further. There is always a price with Cobra,” Cobra Commander said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Starscream watched as the truck drivers removed the connections between the truck and the containers. Once they gave him the signal, he lifted the two containers and flew off.

Cobra Commander walked over to the Tele-Vipers. “Put this program on my phone. How soon will we have the means of finding the G.I. Joe’s base?”

“Once we return to the base, we can pirate the cell phone networks we use for the B.A.T.s that will give us an idea where their base is as long as it’s not in a dead zone,” the Tele-Viper said.

Cobra Commander activated the cell phone, putting the code in to communicate with all officers. “We will move to the backup position for the time being. When I am ready we withdraw.”

With the officers’ agreement, Cobra Commander returned to the moving truck. Inside the vehicle, half dozen comfortable seats were mounted to the floor. Taking a seat, he pulled out his phone, put in the code and all ten vehicles’ energy signals appeared.

It worked! Soon the Joes would be crushed!

{1}

Kelly took a left at the road and stopped in the lot, parking his car. Two other cars pulled up. As the group pulled out their climbing gear, Kelly inspected each of the ropes, ties, and other instruments that they would need to reach the summit.

“Everyone ready?” Kelly asked. With a nod, the six men shouldered their gear and took the wooded trail that would lead them to their destination. Once they reached the rock face, they got ready then began climbing.

Kelly made his way, tapping the locks in place and running the lines in for the rest of his men. Grabbing a handhold, he pulled himself up on a ledge. He watched his soldiers for a minute and then went back to studying the rock face. This was a basic climb, no real issues, and if he wasn’t on assignment, he would have free climbed it. Taking out his water, he drank, keeping himself hydrated.

When the rest of the soldiers reached the ledge, Kelly began the next step of the climb. Not long afterwards, he reached the summit. Opening his side pack, he pulled out the special binoculars and studied the scene. Everything was clear, and there was no indicator that anyone knew of their location. Soon, a squad would come and take the vehicles away so no one would be the wiser of their presence.

Once the rest of his unit was on the summit, they disconnected their hiking packs and began the long track. Although he was on mission, he couldn’t dismiss the scenic views. To the right, off in the distance, a stretch of wooded mountains made him miss a step. The beauty of it made him focus on the view instead of where he was going.

“Sir?” one of his soldiers asked. With a wave of his hand, Kelly dismissed the soldier’s concern. 

Picking up his pace, Kelly moved along the evergreen trees. Although this was a mission in civilian dress, he checked to make sure his handgun and knife were secure and ready at a moment’s notice.

“We’re at the coordinates,” one of the squad members said.

“Understood,” Kelly said. He removed his pack and unpacked the tent. In short order, the group had their camp set up. “You two with me.” Kelly led the two other soldiers a mile outside of camp and the mountain range fell away, revealing an arid stretch of land that went on for miles. From the position, he could see off in the distance a wire fence. Miles beyond that would be the G.I. Joe base.

Briefly, Kelly wondered how Cobra Commander had discovered the Joe base. Taking out his binoculars again, he zoomed in as far as the eyeglass could, and noted an observation tower. Probably they wouldn’t be able to see this far, but he pulled the binoculars down, regardless. He then walked over to several evergreen trees and placed the special cameras so they faced the base’s direction.

Once back at the base camp, the cloaking tarp was up, covering the entire camp plus an additional ten feet in every direction. The Vipers had their blue jumpsuits, and black flak jackets on. Their attire was accented with red gauntlets and Cobra emblems. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be in full dress.”

“The helmets and mask are hot,” one soldier said.

“No excuses. Beside the helmets have cooling units within them so you best get over it, soldier.” Each of the Vipers put on their blue helmets, and silver mirror masks. No sooner had Kelly put on his blue and black captain attire, the other eight Vipers showed up. Seeing the area secure, the other campers set up their tents and then donned their Viper gear as well.

Kelly activated the cell phone. Although the cell phone signal would be noticed within the park, by doing an old-fashioned morse code, he’d be able communicate with the Tele-Vipers. Activating the screen, he tapped an app which was being monitored while offline.

Once everyone was in their Cobra attire, the squad leaders assigned Vipers to other positions. These other locations would function as this unit’s early warning system. Being so close to enemy territory, the commander wanted this position to function completely off the grid.

“What are our orders?” the gold masked Viper asked.

“We monitor this position until the attack comes and then we pull out.”

“Fifteen Vipers for this one location? That seems much, doesn’t it?” one squad leader asked. 

“Orders. Don’t ask too many questions. Besides, if the Joes discover us then we’ll be glad we’re heavy on arms.”

The other unit squad leader stepped forward. “Sir, I’ve sent two members of my unit to the scaling location to ensure no one finds our path. I have a question. The other squad swung by and took the vehicles we brought so how do we pull out when the order is passed down?”

“One of the Mamba’s will swing around and drop us lines. We’ll have ten minutes after the strike to destroy the camp and then we leave.”

Both the squad leaders nodded. “So what now?”

“Get cozy and wait. We’ve set up the cameras so our mission is to protect them and ensure we leave no trace of our presence once we pull out,” Kelly said.

* * *

Doctor Mindbender plugged in the connector to the computer and then connected the three B.A.T.s and began downloading the software. While he awaited the program to be completed, he got up and walked through the bunker. With it just being him in charge, Mike had reclaimed his bunk and rearranged everything so he had a small place to store the B.A.T.s while awaiting the transport.

One of the purple and black-clad Vipers stepped forward. “Sir, Serpentor’s transport is here for the B.A.T.s. What are our orders?”

Mike regarded the mind-controlled Viper. “The last few troopers are being finished. They must wait for the time being.” The Viper just stood there. _Sometimes having these Hypnochip controlled soldiers is a pain!_ “I order you to inform the drivers to wait.”

“Sir,” with a crisp salute, the Viper left the bunker.

A few minutes later, two Vipers clad in blue, black, and red walked into the bunker while Mike was working on Hypnochips. “We’re here for the B.A.T.s.”

Mike scowled at the Viper that had spoken to him. “I am aware of that, which is why I told you that you had to wait until the downloading sequence is completed before you take them.”

“Well, we could have those loaded.” The Viper pointed to the four other B.A.T.s that were waiting to be loaded. “We need to get back to base ASAP.”

Doctor Mindbender looked at the B.A.T.s and then the Vipers. “You will wait. I don’t care what you want. Am I clear?”

“Serpentor wants us back. It’s _his_ orders.”

Doctor Mindbender clenched his fists, but said nothing. “B.A.T.s,” the four androids looked at his direction. “There is a moving truck waiting outside, load up.” With salutes, the troopers moved towards the ladder and began climbing. “There.”

Minerva walked in. “Doctor Mindbender, the latest shipment of metals and components are on their way.”

Doctor Mindbender regarded the mind-controlled scientist. He wished she hadn’t come in and shared that information. If Serpentor knew Mike had a source of funds aside from what the leader knew of, it would be disastrous. “Excellent. I will need those parts soon.”

“More B.A.T.s?” The Viper asked.

“Of course,” Mike lied. “I need to finish this set before moving to the next batch.” Not wishing to feed more information that could be problematic for him, Mike walked over to the three androids and inspected them. To his relief, the status bar was at one hundred percent. He removed the connectors and ordered the B.A.T.s out of the bunker.

With a last look around the bunker, the Vipers left. As soon as they were gone, Mike walked over to the ladder and slapped the button that closed and locked the entry point. The scientist knew the lead Viper had been looking for anything that he could inform Serpentor about.

Going into his bedroom, Mike studied the sapphire-colored crystal that he’d stolen from one of the Hover Rattlers. The scientist smiled as he saw the latest extension of the energon substance.

With a cutting tool, Mike cut the crystal shard. He placed the new shard in the same light, knowing that doing so would cause both crystals to grow. He judged in another two days he’d have enough to split both shards.

His phone vibrated. Knowing who was on the other line, Mike unlocked the phone and studied Serpentor’s image. “Yes, Serpentor?”

“Has the Vipers arrived yet?”

“Arrived, loaded the B.A.T.s and left about ten minutes ago. They should be at your location in the morning,” Mike said.

“Very good. With the additional B.A.T.s that means I can free up some of my forces to train the new recruits that have joined our ranks,” Serpentor said.

This was news. “How many recruits do we have?”

Serpentor smiled in satisfaction. “Fifty new recruits. Raw soldiers, but they have the desire to be the best. I’ve already began structuring the squads with seasoned soldiers. Once their training is complete… it will be almost like we’ve not lost the previous battle.”

“That is good to know,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“I want you to continue working on the laser technology so we can convert the few vehicles that we have into the latest version of Cobra’s tech. Surprised that I know of your crystals? Yes, I do, and I know of the funds you’ve kept from me. I am not the foolish commander that doesn’t know what’s going on within my organization. I know everything that you are doing doctor and the only reason I haven’t spoken of it was because it was more beneficial to keep you in the dark concerning everything _I_ knew.”

Doctor Mindbender bowed his head. “My efforts benefited you and your faction of Cobra.” He knew better to include himself in any capacity of leadership.

“Indeed, which is why you still live. You will report to my location along with your laser technology. I will keep eyes on you.”

“What of the production of the B.A.T.s and the super computer that I mentioned?” 

“Once the Vipers return with the B.A.T.s I will reassign one squad to that location and maintain it. Your lab assistant knows how to build the B.A.T.s yes?”

Was Serpentor ease dropping on him? He had to be to know Minerva had been involved with constructing the units. “Yes, she knows how to build the pieces needed. Once she builds the parts needed the B.A.T.s can build themselves… practically except for downloading the software.”

“Then she will continue the construction of the robots while you are here. Do you understand your orders?” Serpentor asked.

“I understand everything perfectly, Serpentor.”

“Very good. I expect to see you in the next day or so after your relief shows up.”

“As you wish, Serpentor,” Doctor Mindbender said as the phone went blank. Perhaps there were cameras in the bunk. He had thought he’d gone over everything with a fine-toothed comb, but apparently he was wrong.

* * *

Duke watched as the latest group of flyers brought the jets in. In perfect form, the four jets touched down and slowed to a stop. Following the direction from the flight directors, they guided the planes into the parking area, and then tugs came along and pulled the jets into the hangers where they would be maintained.

“How did you four enjoy flying the jets?”

Snake Eyes held a thumbs up. Jinx glanced at her officer. “It’s tricky if you ask me, I’m not sure how well I’d do without the guidance systems that help keep it in control.”

“Well, you log another fifty hours and you’ll find out. I want all my Joes familiar with the jets and how to operate them, so you best get used to it.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Jinx” Quick Kick said as the four material arts fighters walked towards the mess hall.

Duke walked into the hanger and watched as the techs disassembled the engines, making sure every piece was still in perfect order. He observed as the expert removed the scarlet colored energon container. Pouring the liquid into the drum, the tech expert then examined the casing. After putting the part back, Duke waved him over.

“How are those containers holding up?”

“I don’t know how those robots you mentioned create that clear metal, but they are very durable. I’ve inspected the Skystrikers every day since Dial Tone showed us how to service them and there isn’t any visible wear,” the tech expert said.

“Considering how the Autobots have said they’ve been at war with the Decepticons I suppose it makes sense their metals don’t degrade like ours,” Duke said.

“That’s the strangest thing I’ve heard, but the evidence speaks for itself.” The tech expert handed the piece back up to the other mechanic.

The thing that concerned Duke was what would happen should the Autobots leave Earth. Despite their efforts, they’ve not been able to recreate the materials needed to manufacture other equipment. _If we could get our hands on some of Cobra’s tech, that would bridge the gap._

As things stood at the moment, the Joes had eight planes and four tanks. Despite Wheeljack’s promise to provide energon bombs, he hadn’t delivered. Duke knew Cobra would work on such weapons, and it would only be a matter of time before the terrorist group used them against civilians or the Joes. Just the thought of such a powerful weapon being in their control gave Duke cold sweats.

Going to his office, Duke looked at the map that he’d filled in with each encounter with Cobra. Scotland, Australia, Iceland, Artic Circle, Springfield, Africa and Uncan territories were all the places they had encountered Cobra, or knew Cobra had been at in the past.

“What are they up to?” Duke asked himself.

The phone rang. “Hello,” Duke said when he picked up the phone.

“Tango, beta, four, zero.”

“Acknowledged, Tango, gamma, seven two.”

“We’ve got a problem, Duke. Something big. Really big just rose from the Atlantic Ocean,” General Hawk said. “I need you to contact Optimus Prime because that has to be the Trypticon thing that they’ve talked about.”

“Understood,” Duke said.

{2}

Cobra Commander walked over to the fifty-three foot trailer and strolled up the wooden steps, then entered the temporary base. A half dozen Python Patrol Tele-Vipers sat at small desks, with laptops monitoring several angles of the G.I. Joe base. Although it was a risk being on U.S. soil, he was in a different state so the risk was slim.

“How are things shaping up?” Cobra Commander asked the Tele-Viper he’d left in charge.

“As of now we’re almost ready to launch the attack. We’ve got two hundred Vipers in place, sixteen F.A.N.G.s half that number of Flight Pods, and twelve H.I.S.S. tanks, but they need to finish being put together,” the gray and yellow clad Tele-Viper said.

Cobra Commander clinched his fist. “How much longer until they are ready to attack?”

“Two hours tops.”

This was the first time both Cobra regulars and Python Patrol forces would join in an attack. If everything went well, he’d considered swelling the ranks of Python Patrol with these companies. The attack would be the test that would determine it.

Cobra Commander paced back and forth. He hated waiting, but without the H.I.S.S. tanks then they would be at a significant disadvantage, and attacking the Joes at their base he needed every advantage possible. He dared not underestimate them.

The door opened and the supreme unit commander of the Python Patrol walked in. His scarlet snakeskin patterned black uniform was immaculate. The red visor with black helmet reflected the light from the hanging lights that swayed on pegs.

“Our perimeter is secure, sir. I’ve got a single major unit encircling this position.”

The likelihood of someone coming into this junkyard was remote, so Cobra Commander wasn’t as concerned with that as the attack that was to come. “Very good. I want our Black Mamba helicopters ready for dust off at a moment’s notice. Our forces will hit the G.I. Joes and as soon as the battle is over we must evacuate everything here.”

“We are well versed in strike and dash tactics. Our forces may surprise you, Commander.”

“They had better,” Cobra Commander turned back to the computer. “They had better.”

* * *

Beach Head stood before Duke. Two dozen Joes had been selected to join the Autobots on the attack of the Decepticon Base.

“We’ve got half an hour to get ourselves at the location so the Autobots know where to go. We are going to hit this base as hard as we can with the Autobots, because we may not get another shot. If this Trypticon is as powerful as they say, then this thing can do some major damage. This threat takes precedence for the time being.”

Duke looked at each of them in return. “Beach Head, you, and your group are with me, handling the Skystrikers. Cover Girl, you and your group take the tanks. The ground forces will be the Autobots since we move against the Decepticons. The tanks are already loaded on the transport. Questions? Good. To your vehicles!”

The group scattered to their respective vehicle. Beach Head put on the headgear and respirator, flipped the switches, and got the engines going. Pulling on the accelerator, the jet moved to the runway. As soon as the signalers gave the sign, he pulled the accelerator all the way, and he was pressed against the seat by the gravitational force. As soon as he was in the air, he settled into the grove of flying the jet. Not long afterwards, the seven other jets were in the air with the two transports.

“I’ve got point,” Duke said as he took the lead.

Five blips on Beach Head’s screen appeared. “I’ve got five bogies on my six.”

“That’s the Aerialbots, some Autobot’s fliers,” Duke said. “They’re coming with us and relay the location to the other Autobots.”

“How long do we have to keep the Decepticons busy before the Autobots reinforce our position?” Beach Head asked.

“We’ve given the local police notification that there is a group of cars that are going above the speed limits, and considering the hour, we shouldn’t have to wait too long, but we need to give them as much time as possible.”

“Terrific,” Beach Head said to himself.

“We’re coming up on the location the local authorities said they seen the giant ship landed.”

Through his night vision goggles, Beach Head saw a huge structure. Dozens of towers and buildings covered miles of arid landscape. “How in the world did they expect to hide such a large thing as this?” Beach Head noted several strange signals raced to intercept them. “This is where it get’s complicated.”

“I don’t know what your name is human, but you just focus on the Insecticons and we’ll handle the Seekers. Oh, one thing you need to know is the Insecticons will eat your jet if they latch onto you.”

“What? They’ll _eat_ my jet? Bunch of freakin’ crap!” Beach Head flipped the switch, and the jet transformed into its battle form. He noted a giant grasshopper fly into the air. _Insecticon? I guess that’s what that thing is!_

Pushing the button, the scarlet lasers flashed, and the giant bug exploded. “That wasn’t so hard.” He felt something strike his jet and glanced up. Another creature had landed on his jet, but this one looked like a beetle. Blue laser blasts took the creature off Beach Head’s jet.

“I can’t save you every time, human.”

“You keep flapping your jaws. I didn’t ask for your help,” Beach Head said to the Autobot.

“I’ll remember that the next time you’ve got Insecticons all over you,” the Autobot said back.

The red jet raced forward and began firing at the purple fighter jet that crossed by. Beach Head figured that was one of those Seekers. Blue and red Lasers began racing by him as he flew around the base. “Ground forces are making a show,” Beach Head said into his com-link.

“I’m moving to the south side, drawing their ground forces,” Cover Girl said.

Beach Head saw another Insecticon and blasted the Decepticon. The scarlet blast struck it, causing smoke to billow out of its mouth as it fell to the ground. “That’s two.”

Beach Head noted Duke chasing after another unit. Timing it, the sub officer zapped the bot before Duke could take it out. “That’s three,” Beach Head said into the com-link.

“Only because it was running from me,” Duke said.

“Was that a joke?” Beach Head asked with a laugh.

“The ground forces will be here in a couple nano-clicks,” another Autobot said.

“What the heck is a nano-click?” Beach Head asked.

There was a pause. “Never mind. Just know that ground units will be here soon,” the Autobot said.

“Good.” Beach Head turned his head as a brown and purple space shuttle raced passed him. There was a blue flash, and alarms all around him went off. Immediately, Beach Head pulled the stick at the side, and the top half of the jet flew off and the seat ejected out. As soon as he was clear, the jet exploded as the blue laser struck it. With a grunt, the parachute opened, keeping him from plummeting to the ground.

From his view, Beach Head saw the Autobots. Laser fire erupted across the countryside as both Autobot and Decepticon forces engaged. Red and blue lasers arched back and forth as the two sides unleashed barrages of laser attacks and counter attacks, lighting up the night sky. He hated the fact that he was out of the fight now.

When the seat reached the ground, Beach Head unstrapped himself, and then drew his side arm. He hated to be unarmed, even if there wasn’t anything he could do against giant robots. Off to the right he noticed one of the large towers was further out than the rest of the city, and a tiny structure compared to the rest of the buildings was nearby. Something about that structure called out to him, and he ran for the building.

When he reached the structure, Beach Head found a door that was human sized. He opened the door and went inside. Dozens of beds lined the side of the wall, like a soldier’s barracks. Dozens of humans slept in the beds. With wide eyes, Beach Head walked over to one bed, and saw the man slept. Explosions and laser fire echoed through the open door, but not a soul stirred in the beds.

From the rising and falling chest, Beach Head knew the people were alive. He shook one awake. The person’s eyes opened, and he sat up. Just seeing the man’s reaction made the hairs on Beach Head’s neck stood.

“I’m here to get you out of here. Help me wake the others.” In silence, the man walked out of the barracks. Not sure what else to do, Beach Head followed the man into the tall building. In stunned silence, Beach Head saw dozens of men and women working strange machines, moving large cubes of glowing red or purple liquid. The person he woke walked over to a group of people working a strange apparatus that moved the cubes along a huge conveyor belt.

“My God, what have these Decepticons done to these people?” 

{3}

Tunnel Rat stopped in front of the sandbag hub. He watched the four soldiers as they kept their eyes open, studying the field. With a sigh, Nicky walked on. He hated that he hadn’t been able to go with the Joes to attack the Decepticon’s base.

There was a noise off in the distance. Tunnel Rat looked towards the direction of the sound. Several tank vehicles were moving on their base position. He was certain that this was a breach in security, but he had to make sure. The soldier ran to the communication tower and went inside, pulling the radio close. “This is a restricted area. Stop or we will open fire.”

Outside, twin _thumps_ echoed from the direction of the tanks, and there was an explosion. Tunnel Rat hit the alarm button, and he pulled out his sidearm. He leaned out of the tower and returned fire. He saw the tanks move their gun turrets towards the communication area. Running for cover, Nicky was glad he’d gotten clear. A _thump_ echoed from the tank, and a sapphire-colored explosion ripped the communication tower apart. The concussion from the blast knocked Tunnel Rat to the ground, and he tumbled in the dirt.

As Nicky assessed himself, he heard automatic fire from several positions as security guns came on. Crawling to another position, Tunnel Rat leaned against the concrete slab and glanced out. Dozens of figures clad in gray, yellow, or the typical Cobra attire were advancing behind tanks.

The night sky lit up as the tanks launched laser rounds at the automated guns. Dozens of Joes had taken up defensive positions and were returning fire. The only issue was that many of the rounds were regular ammunitions and did little damage to the tanks.

A single rocket blew one tank apart. The Cobra forces were momentarily prevented from attacking as more Joes moved into defensive positions and kept the foot soldiers from advancing.

Tunnel Rat needed to get to the communication hub in the lower areas of the Pit. He got up and ran along the office buildings, hoping that no one would notice him. Several air units moved on to the Joe’s positions and lit them up. Nicky tried not to hear all the soldiers’ cries of agony as the bullets tore them to shreds. More soldiers would die if he didn’t sound the retreat and direct everyone to the emergency escapes.

One of the old tanks that had yet to be converted into the laser models raced forward and unleashed a shell. The round blew out one of the enemy tank’s treads, but the helicopters swept in and blasted the outdated tank, destroying it. 

Tunnel Rat ran for the entrance into the Pit and opened the door. Dozens of soldiers had guns readied. “What are all of you doing here? We need to evacuate the base!”

“Jinx and the others are making sure the way is clear,” a female soldier said. “We’re holding the position until word comes it’s safe to go.”

“All right, Tunnel Rat ran to the elevator and made his way down to the communication hub. Scarlet and Mainframe were guarding the entrance.

O’Brian walked in the secondary room with his gun drawn. “What’s going on out there?”

“Cobra found out where our base is and they’re hitting us hard,” Tunnel Rat said. “They’ve taken out our communication tower so our communications are cut and they’ve got so many vehicles we’re screwed no matter what.”

Dial Tone walked into the room. “The computer systems are toast so Cobra doesn’t get any intel. But I didn’t think to keep our Autobot toy clear of the EMP so it’s toast too.”

The inside alarm went off. “They’ve taken the outer buildings! We need to get out of here,” Scarlet said.

“But all those soldiers up there,” Tunnel Rat said as he looked towards the ceiling.

“Should our base be compromised our orders are to destroy all intel and tech so Cobra does not know of our actions. We’ve done that and now, all the Joes that can have made it the mess hall and are taking the elevators to the lower level and are leaving via the tunnels. We need to get down there too,” Scarlet said.

“All right,” Tunnel Rat followed the techs to the elevator, and they took the lift down to the lowest floor. Already dozens of Joes were going through the special tunnel. “I’m staying until the end to make sure everyone gets through.”

“Do nothing stupid, Tunnel Rat,” Jinx said as she stepped forward.

“I won’t,” he winked at the woman and she joined the rest of the group. Snake Eyes joined Tunnel Rat. “So you staying too? That’s good, I’m glad I’m not alone.” Snake Eyes made a few hand signs. “I don’t know sign language.”

Snake Eyes walked over to a locker, opened it and handed Tunnel Rat a gun. Nicky opened the gun and saw the blue rounds they’d got from M.A.R.S. so long ago. “Beautiful.”

Just as the last Joes made it out of the elevator and hurried into the escape tunnels, a squad of Vipers came with the next elevator, killing them. Snake Eyes threw a series of throwing stars and killed two, while Tunnel Rat shot off the last few rounds from his personal handgun. He wanted to save the special rounds should any of those B.A.T.s show up.

Together, the two Joes retreated into the tunnel. Pulling a lever, a blast door that could only be opened from this side closed. Snake Eyes and Tunnel Rat ran into stragglers as they escaped. “Move it! It’s only a matter of time before they cut that slab open and if we don’t get to the next junction, then Scarlet can’t pull those detonations that collapse the tunnels!”

The Joes picked up the pace with Nicky’s warning. At the junction, Scarlet and Jinx waited for them. “Good to see the both of you. Is there anyone else?”

“We’re it,” Tunnel Rat said. “Blow the tunnels.”

With a nod, Scarlet walked over to a small laptop that was stationed at the wall. She typed in a code and explosions rumbled off in the distance.

“Right, let’s move. We’ve got six hours to get to the fallback position. When Duke and the others show up, the carrier will disembark,” Scarlet said as she pulled the power cable to the laptop and grabbed the computer and led the group after the others.

“Any idea how many we lost?” Tunnel Rat asked.

“Count isn’t official, but only a hundred and fifty made it,” Jinx said.

Snake Eyes clinched his fist and struck his other palm. A strange growl came from his mouth, but Nicky couldn’t discern any tangible words. Though, he was certain he understood what the ninja felt.

“We will strike back, of that you can bet, Cobra,” Tunnel Rat said to himself.

* * *

Alan looked over his rifle, making sure it was functioning properly. Seeing everything was fine, he slapped the clip into the gun, then loaded a few grenades into the launcher. Taking a few breaths, he put on the blue helmet and then clipped the gold mirror mask in place.

“Landing in thirty seconds,” the Strato-Viper said over the com-link.

“All right, lock and load!” Alan shouted at his squad. His unit had already taken the steps to make sure they were ready. With a nod, he held the bar as the helicopter touched down. The door swung opened. “Move! Move! Move!”

His squad dropped out of the Mamba chopper, and the sound of automatic gunfire ripped through the air. Crouching low, Alan led his men to a slab of concrete. Another squad met him at the massive pillar.

“Move it, soldiers!” the other squad leader said to his men. The seven Vipers moved away from the pillar, and bullets tore them apart. Alan looked to the general direction of where the shots came from. He launched a grenade at the location, and a group of Joes ran from the position. “Return fire!” Alan shouted and his Vipers opened up on the retreating soldiers. The grenade went off, raining soil on the Joe bodies.

“Time to advance,” Alan said. Together his squad ran for an H.I.S.S. tank that was busy blasting sapphire colored lasers at some vehicles the Joes had brought into the fight. Up ahead, another tank exploded, knocking him to the ground. He was quick to get back on his feet and pushed forward. As he ran, Alan sprayed the area with shots, and two Joes fell. His squad made their way to a ruined turret. Alan listened for returning fire, but everything was silent.

A gray and black clad officer ran over with another four squads. “Secure that building.”

“Yes, sir,” Alan said as the officer and the rest of the Vipers ran for a different building.

Alan studied the building. “You two check the door.” Two Vipers hurried forward and kicked in the door. They walked in with rifles at the ready. They gave the hand signal that the building was clear. Immediately, he walked into the building. With a quick study of the room, he realized this building was offices. The other members of his unit swept in, moving to the back of the building.

“Sir, we’ve got something for you to look at,” one of his Vipers said through the com-link.

Alan walked into the office and saw several photos of Cobra and the resort island. Other images showed previous locations of Cobra bases. _So the Joes know we’re in the Uncan islands._ The squad leader tapped his com-link. “Cobra Commander, this is squad leader of Diamondback SC thirteen A. The Joes know about our connection to the Uncan Isles. I repeat the Joes know of the Uncan Isles.”

“Confound it all! How is that possible? We’ve kept everything by the books and not revealed our presence to anyone.” 

“There is no evidence of how they know, but there are several images of the bay with Cobra carriers and equipment,” Alan said.

“Confiscate those pictures. Probably they have copies, but should they not then they will have to wait for satellites to pass again.”

“Understood, sir. Who do I give these images to?” Alan asked as he pulled the photos off the wall, dropping the thumbtacks.

“Give them to the battlefield officer to your unit. I will not forget your ability, squad leader,” Cobra Commander said.

“Thank you, sir.” The commander cut the com-link. Placing his backpack on the ground, he shoved the pictures inside it, then closed and shouldered the pack. Two Tele-Vipers hurried inside as he stepped out of the building.

Another Mamba helicopter landed, and two squads of gray, yellow, and black, clad Vipers jumped out. Another dressed in gray and yellow, but didn’t wear a flak jacket, stepped off the chopper. Alan had heard of the Python Patrol, but hadn’t ever seen them or any ranking officers before of this special unit.

“You,” the officer pointed at him. “You’re a squad leader. What is the situation?”

“We’ve got complete control of the surface and the battle field officer took many soldiers to secure the underground base,” Alan said. As they spoke, gunfire erupted from the inside of the building. The officer tapped his com-link. “Major unit Timber Striker I want you gathered at that entrance and make sure no one escapes.”

Several units of the special Vipers ran for the entrance and went inside. The officer turned back to Alan. “Good. We’re pulling out in eighty minutes,” the officer said.

One of the Python Patrol Vipers came at a run. “We’ve got control of the base. The survivors fled via a tunnel at the bottom level.”

“Do we know the numbers that escaped?” the officer asked.

“No, sir. The battle officer of the regular forces has control of the tech room and isn’t budging. Says that his soldiers bled so they should keep it in their control,” the Viper said. “It’s on the second level should you wish to contest the issue.”

“Whatever makes him feel special,” the officer said. He glanced at Alan, but said nothing. “Load up your soldiers.”

Alan turned to his six soldiers. “You all heard him. Get loaded up.” His unit made their way to the Mambas they’d came in on. The squad leader walked into the mess hall, ignoring the corpses of the Joes that didn’t surrender. Medics were seeing to the few injured Cobra troops. Taking the elevator down to their tech hub, Alan saw the gray and black clad officer.

“What do you want, squad leader?” the Viper officer asked.

Alan pulled his pack off and got the pictures out. “Cobra Commander told me to give these to you.”

The officer took the photos. “Why didn’t you give these to me first? You have no authority to make a direct communication to the commander.”

Alan knew better than to tell the truth. If he had done as the officer had said, then the officer would have taken credit for the discovery. “I apologize, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Get out of my sight,” the officer said.

Alan took the elevator back to the surface. Making his way to the Mamba, he kept his eyes open in case of a Joe ambush. Already many of Cobra’s forces were withdrawing, but there could always be a surprise. When he reached the black helicopter, two other units were loading up with his. Inside the chopper, he found a chair and buckled up. Taking off his golden mask and helmet, he scratched his head then leaned against the back of the chopper wall.

“Sir, we’re landing.”

Alan rubbed his face, blinked his eyes, and looked out the nearby window. The morning sky greeted him. He put his blue helmet back on and snapped the gold mask into place. “All right, ready to disembark.”

Alan jumped out of the chopper, staying low so as not to be clipped by the helicopter blades. He looked about and saw a small cave. He knew that was where they were being moved to. Six other regular Viper squads were converging on the location.

Inside the cave, lights had been set up already, and several Cobra Ferrets and Stun battle vehicles had been left along with a few scouting motorbikes. A dozen crates were scattered about the chamber. “Everyone, fall in,” a gray-clad Viper said. He had a yellow snakeskin pattern on his battle suit and wore a black helmet and matching gauntlets with a gold mirror mask.

“You might wonder what’s going on, well you six squads have the luxury of joining the Python Patrol, but before you celebrate you’ve got to get this base in top form. Where is the squad leader of Diamondback SC thirteen A and unit captain of Sidewinder NY twenty C?” Alan and a unit captain stepped forward. “You two are both unit captains of these major units that are forming. You are both under my command and in time this supreme unit will get filled out. Work and you may gain higher rank.”

The officer pointed to four of the crates. “There are cots, blankets and everything needed for the barracks. You’ll find a second chamber down that corridor. Squads, get it set up. Squad leaders keep things in order.” The squads grabbed the crates and started away.

“You two stay here. In twenty hours, the rest of our supreme unit will come in with the equipment for this base. Two requirements that we need done aside from seeing to our soldiers’ needs. First, we need the cloaking tarps up and second we need four sentry positions ready.”

Alan raised his hand. “If you let my soldiers go, they’ll scout the positions and have them set up.”

“No, Kelly’s unit is well rested and already has experience in setting up sentry positions, but your willingness is noted.”

“What is our main assignment?”

“We are monitoring and providing additional security to president-elect Dan Jill’s private property,” the officer said.

Alan couldn’t understand why guarding a soon to be president would be on Cobra’s agenda, but he knew better than to voice his opinion.

* * *

Duke knelt before the young lady who was wrapped in a blanket. “Is there anything you remember?”

“I think I was jogging. Someone… an old man stopped me and asked for directions, then after I helped him I walked away and then everything went dark and my memories are a blur until I woke up here.”

Of the six people Duke had spoken with, all of them mentioned an older man stopping them and asking for help. “Was he bald with a mustache and glasses?”

“No, he had long gray hair, no glasses or facial hair.”

_It’s not Mike Bender then._ “Thank you for your help.” Duke left the lady and walked over to Beach Head. “Did you get any information?”

“Just basic info. Old man early sixties with long gray hair. You?”

“Same. I don’t think it was Mike Bender. It’s not Cobra’s standard procedure and was rather sloppy from what I gather,” Duke said.

“So there is someone else helping these Decepticons… wonderful. It just keeps getting better and better,” Beach Head said.

“Duke,” Rough Neck walked over. “I tried contacting HQ, and it’s silent.”

“Did you follow procedure?” Duke asked. When the soldier nodded, the field commander of the G.I. Joes went to the radio. “Tango delta zero twenty-three A.” Silence. “I repeat: Tango delta zero twenty-three A.” Duke looked at the radio, quickly inspecting it. He switched to a different channel, repeated the code, but still nothing.

“What’s going on?” Beach Head asked.

Duke looked at the people recovering from have the mind control devices being removed. “How soon can you contact the local authorities and have them here to move these people out?”

“You know protocol. They get put in quarantine for forty-eight hours before getting released. We’ve got to wait for the transport units,” Beach Head said.

Duke tapped his com-link. “Cover Girl, where you at?”

“Just finished loading the tanks into the transports.”

“You’re in charge. I want these people loaded for the medical facility. Once that takes place you remain here for the time being.” 

“Sir?”

“Beach Head and I are heading to HQ. It’s gone silent and I’m starting to get a bad feeling.”

“Understood.”

Duke looked at Beach Head. “Let’s head out.” The two hurried to the jet, powered it up and flew towards base. Due to the speed of fighter jet, they reached the base within a half hour. Seeing the smoke, the field leader clinched his teeth. “The base has been hit.”

“We should double back to Cover Girl, and wait on word from General Hawk,” Beach Head said.

“That’s what we’re supposed to do.” Duke landed the jet on the runway. Thankfully, it was clear of debris. The two Joes got out of the plane, drew weapons, and studied the scene. He studied the melted metal. “I’ve seen this damage before with the H.I.S.S. tanks. This was Cobra.”

Beach Head looked around the ruined base. “There!” The two Joes ran over and found two bodies. “I don’t know these two. Do you?”

“Newer recruits. Summers, and Luther. Been here about a year,” Duke said.

Duke walked over to the office building, but Beach Head placed a hand over his. “It could be rigged with explosives. You shouldn’t go in there.”

With a glare, Duke moved passed the other soldier, and opened the door. There was no explosion. Although Beach Head had a valid point, Duke couldn’t stop now. Going through the offices, he saw many of the computers were missing. Going into General Hawk’s office, the first thing he noticed was the pictures of previous Cobra encounters were gone, as were the pictures of the Uncan bay.

“They’ve taken everything,” Beach Head said.

“We’ve got copies of everything on an external server at General Hawk’s private office.”

Beach Head looked at Duke. “I didn’t know Hawk had another office.”

Duke nodded. “No one does, except me.” He turned and went for the mess hall. Opening the door, he studied the scene. At least twenty bodies were mangled together in what looked to be a last stand.

Beach Head slammed the bottom of his fist against a pillar. “Cobra is going to pay.”

In silence, Duke walked to an elevator and took it down to the tech hub. To his relief, there were no bodies here. All the tech was gone, but protocol was to wipe everything clear should the base be attacked. There was one last place to look. Going to the bottom floor, he found more Joes. Half a dozen new recruits were sprawled out on the floor, dead. Beyond the corpses, the twenty-inch thick blast door was closed over the escape passage.

“How many do you think got away?” Beach Head asked as he joined Duke.

“Hard to say. We need to return to the surface and call in Cover Girl. We’ve got soldiers to bury and families to notify,” Duke said.

{4}

Zartan stood before the press conference. He’d been at this assignment long enough to know the routine, but still having all the cameras and lights on him didn’t sit well.

“I’ve got a question.” A reporter raised her hand.

With a smile, Zartan beckoned her forward. “About four months ago while you announced your intention to run for office and gained your party’s endorsement you were against a purchase of an Island off the coast of Uncan to a private investment conglomeration. But then suddenly you retracted that stance. Would you care to explain the reason for such a shift in stance?”

Although Zartan wanted to strangle that reporter, he held his smile firmly in place. “Well, my stance in the beginning was based on a lack of information on my part. After a time of gathering information, I changed my view based upon those facts.”

“No further questions,” the reporter stepped away from the podium.

“If there are no other questions, I will be leaving. I hope everyone here has a good night.” Zartan endured the dozens of pictures as the cameras flashed. “Ladies and gentlemen, president-elect Dan Jill,” the announcer said. With a smile and wave, Zartan walked out of the press conference.

Stepping into the hallway, his security detail showed up. “That reporter needs to be silenced.”

Crimson Guard Freddy leaned forward. “We could do it, but that would raise more questions and scrutiny than needed.”

“I grow tired of this assignment. I feel like a rat in a box that’s under scrutiny every time I say something.”

“You are the president-elect.”

Zartan looked about, making sure no one was around. “Technically, he’s buried on the resort island.”

“True,” the Crimson Guard said with a smirk.

Walking outside, the limousine awaited him along with a decoy and several police vehicles. That escort left, going an alternate route while Zartan got in the other. Both the Crimson Guards got in with him.

As soon as he was situated, the vehicle started and pulled out of the parking space. Zartan pulled out his special phone, placed his thumb on the screen and slid it across. After a moment of putting in special codes, he saw his orders. With a sigh, he absorbed what he was supposed to do.

“This will be a problem,” Zartan said as he handed the phone to Nolan.

With a nod, Nolan accepted the news. “So a supreme unit is stationed at Dan Jill’s home. Terrific. With so many reporters combing him during this time, I’m sure it will be difficult to communicate with the supreme unit commander.”

These orders made little sense. Tapping the screen, Zartan activated the video camera. Cobra Commander appeared on the screen. “I assume you’re calling regarding the orders.”

“Yes, I can’t help but think such an order is potential for blowing my cover.”

“The Joes know of our connection to the Uncan Isles. Which means they may be probing the situation concerning president-elect’s sudden change of stance concerning those who bought the island.”

Zartan clinched his teeth. “A reporter asked about the reason for my shift in stance regarding the issue this very day.”

“What? Do you know this reporter?” Cobra Commander asked.

“I do not, though I think I remember her from other press conferences.”

“She could be a G.I. Joe spy. We may have delivered a crippling blow to them, but I have no delusions—they are still a threat to us.”

“All the more reason to not have a supreme unit of Cobra soldiers on the president-elect’s property,” Zartan said.

“I decide where the soldiers go, not you. You think I’m foolish enough to have them out in the open? You best tread carefully, Zartan. I’ve already got some traitors in my sights; don’t let me have reason to add you too.”

“I said nothing of the sort, Commander. I’m just concerned with my cover getting blown and being captured.” 

“Then you must do everything within your power to not be discovered. The placement of those soldiers is critical for the next phase of my plan, and I need you in the White House when it takes place.”

“I understand, Commander.”

“Good. How many of the Crimson Guards have infiltrated the secret service?”

“Nearly a complete squad, Commander,” Nolan said.

“At least something is going according to plan. When will the other squad be ready?”

“It is a slow process and faking these documents isn’t easy so I’d say within the next month, Commander.”

“Very well. If you have any other need of me, Zartan know that I am soon to be unreachable for the next few weeks. In that time follow the plan and everything should be executed perfectly.”

Zartan knew better than to ask where the commander would be. “Understood. Should the Joes make a move and discover me, what are my orders?”

“Get to Dan Jill’s ranch. There is a cave on the western side of the ten thousand acres plot of land. That cave system is where my soldiers are stationed. Should the worst befall, go there and the officer there will know how to get you and them to a secondary point. However, it best not come to that, Zartan.”

“I will do everything in my power so it doesn’t, Cobra Commander.” The phone went blank, and for the moment, Zartan thought about throwing it out the window. 

* * *

Jaye stepped out of the press conference and walked to the nearest bathroom. A man dressed in a business suit stood waiting. His back was facing her as he talked on the phone. With a quick glance around, she noted other reporters leaving the building. She reached down, grabbed the small bag that was behind the man on the phone, and went into the lady’s bathroom. Going into one of the bathroom stalls, she pulled off her shoes and replaced them with a pair from the bag. She changed her clothes and then pulled off the dark-haired wig.

The G.I. Joe reached into the bag again and pulled out a small package. Opening it, she found the prosthetic nose and placed it over her own. She then removed the small strips over her eyebrows so that the drawn on eyebrows were gone. Changing earrings and adding a different wig, she then cleaned her face of the excess makeup. Stepping out of the stall, she studied herself, and didn’t recognize the woman that was staring back at her.

Outside, the man in the suit was waiting for her. “Delta zero bravo, Charlie.”

“Gamma one zero,” the man in the suit said.

Together, the pair left the area. Her badge had her listed as a staff worker of the establishment. Outside the large brick building, they looked for their car. “Roger that, Breaker.” Flint went to the silver car and unlocked it. Getting inside the vehicle, Flint started the car.

Lady Jaye put her earpiece in, glad to no longer be walking blind. “President is out of my range,” Sneak Peek said. 

“Understood. Maintain your position until eleven hundred hours,” Flint said. “Falcon, keep him company.”

“Understood.”

“You took a big gamble there, Jaye,” Flint said.

“I’ve been watching those press conferences for weeks now and no one bothered to ask, so I did. I let the issue drop after that, and now I’m a different person.”

Flint nodded. “But you’re no longer going to be in the conferences. That means someone else will have to take up that role.”

“Not one for fake identities?”

“This blasted beard and shaved head is enough for me.” Flint ran a tentative hand over his short hair.

Lady Jaye smiled. “Acting like someone else isn’t your strong point?” Flint glanced her way and scowled. With a smile, she leaned against him and placed her hand on his head, rubbing it. “I don’t know I kind of like the shaved head look on you with the beard. It makes you look educated.”

“I’m trying to drive,” Flint said with a chuckle.

“Aw!” Jaye folded her arms and acted upset. 

“Are you two done?” Breaker asked.

Jaye felt her cheeks redden. “Sorry.” She untapped the communication link. Now it was muted.

Flint drove the car to the apartment complex. Getting out, they made their way to the elevator where they took it to the sixteenth floor. Going into the room, Muskrat and Shockwave stood up. Jaye and Flint both gave the code, and the others returned it.

“How have things been here?”

Muskrat shrugged. “Boring. If things keep this up, I might sit in front of the T.V. watching survival shows while eating candy.”

“I know this isn’t ideal, but we’re starting to gather some grounds to prove that our master of disguise has shown back up and has replaced the future president,” Flint said.

Shockwave looked from Lady Jaye then to Flint. “You’re serious?”

“Very,” Flint answered. “The president-elect Dan Jill and the senator killed by Storm Shadow were both heavily against Cobra’s legal forces getting the island. One is killed and suddenly the other is changing his tune regarding his stance on the issue.”

“He could be scared and back pedaling seeing as his friend was murdered,” Muskrat said.

“No,” Jaye shook her head. “I’ve reviewed several hours of video before and after his change in stance. While the changes are subdual, they’re there, and I’ve got twenty copies of his signature ten before and ten after and there are small differences as well.”

“But the secret service would stop them,” Muskrat said. 

“Cobra infiltrated the secret service once before, so it’s possible for them to do it again,” Flint said.

“Cobra is… resourceful,” Muskrat said.

“Yeah,” Jay said. “They’ve been a thorn in our side for years now, and we’re just now getting caught up with them. Be glad you didn’t join up within the first year or you’d been pulling your hair out.”

“Noted,” Muskrat said. “So what are we going to do to flush this impersonator out?”

“Not sure, but if we don’t handle it properly, then we’ll find ourselves court marshaled,” Flint said.

“Nothing like a good challenge,” Muskrat said.

Lady Jaye and Flint shared a look. With a half-smile, she gave a slight shake of her head. _Rookies._

{5}

Cobra Commander leaned against the railing, watching as the sub docked into the temporary harbor. After two victories, he didn’t want to tempt fate and decided to leave things to the supreme unit commanders remaining in the United States.

The black-clad Trooper with the gray helmet and matching boots climbed out of the sub. “Sir, after we load the supplies we’ll be ready to depart,” two other gray and black clade Troopers followed the Python Patrol Trooper Officer to a collection of crates of nonperishable goods.

Cobra Commander climbed down the ladder and made his way to the back cabin. He hated knowing that he’d be stuck in this tin can for nearly a month, but there was no helping it. A Viper stepped forward. “Commander, as you requested we have Arkeville locked in a cell in the lower hold.”

Cobra Commander had forgotten about the scientist that the Decepticon had deposited in his care. “Excellent.” He made his way to the lower level and found the cell. “Greetings, Arkeville. How do you like your accommodations?” The old scientist glared at him. “Not going to speak? How unfortunate.”

“Let me go,” Arkeville said.

“Ah, so you decided to speak after all? Tell me, what do you know of those giant robots?”

“I know little… other than the crystal that Doctor Mindbender used to create the laser weapons is from them.”

“Do you know where Mindbender is?”

“I do not. When those soldiers attacked the underground base, I surrendered to them while he escaped. I never knew there was another base.”

Cobra Commander paced back and forth before the cell. He considered what Arkeville had said. “How did you find yourself with these Decepticons?”

“They captured me as I reached my home after being interrogated by those soldiers.”

Cobra Commander smiled. “It appears you’ve had a rough last few months.”

“And I would like to go home.”

“You forget yourself. You accepted funds from Cobra, so now you belong to _me_. I will tell you where you go.”

“Just let me go please! I have nothing to offer you.”

Cobra Commander folded his arms behind his back and studied the pleading scientist. “You created an amazing piece of ingenuity. Your controlling chip has many applications and I plan on using you to upgrade my B.A.T.s. Between my other scientists and you they will be stronger than Mindbender’s.”

Without another word Cobra Commander turned on his heel and walked to the ladder and climbed it, once again heading to his quarters. Inside, he locked the door and removed his mirror mask. Wiping sweat from his face, he sat on his bed. Lying back, he was asleep in moments.

Waking up, Cobra Commander rubbed his eyes. The computer went off again. He replaced the mirror mask and hood. Going to his computer, he activated it, and Destro appeared on the screen. “What do you want, Destro?”

“I wanted to let you know that McCullen’s manufacturing facility in Scotland was seized this morning. They have been searching it for months now… and have stepped up in the search. Also, they are watching Baroness so she can only communicate with me via video chat and even that has to be with a third party and a special code that we developed should this happen.”

“Do you think the underground testing facility is safe?”

“That was the reason I was calling. I’ve had the underground testing site stripped bare and moved to the storage area in Castle Destro. In two days’ time everything will be moved.”

“With the loss of McCullen’s island it makes the location unnecessary. Soon there will be factories on Cobra Island that will churn out what we need.”

“Yes… but we’re looking at least seven months to finish the buildings and then a month for the weapons to be produced and then another month for testing.”

“Nearly a whole year! The next phase is supposed to begin soon, and I need them before then. With all four Terror Dome on Cobra Island I’m not worried about our defense capability but when the phase takes place I need all the military might that I have to fight.”

“Then we must continue production in Scotland via Castle Destro and transport them accordingly.”

“How much of a risk is there for the police to find the entrance to Castle Destro?”

“I’ve got the place well-guarded and there is no way they will get through the defenses I’ve put in place. Besides, McCullen’s lawyers will counter the police’s move soon.”

“How soon will the next shipment of armaments be coming to Cobra Island?”

“Before the police got control of the Scotland facility, Baroness sent a short shipment. Right now it is on its way across the Atlantic. Another month and a half and it should be in port.”

“All we can do now is wait,” Cobra Commander said. “Very well.” He turned off the computer. Having internet meant they were still at the dock. Getting up, he opened the door and walked to the bridge. “How much longer are we remaining here?”

“Not long sir, the last of the goods are being loaded.”

“Get on with it, I have little time to waste.” He pushed up his sleeve to reveal his watch. He’d only been asleep for twenty minutes. Time. Everything will have to be pushed back. With so many things put in motion, he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to pull this off, but he’d figure it out soon enough as he didn’t have a choice. World domination wasn’t something to attempt, only half armed.

Taking out a different phone, he inputted the codes and then sent several messages. A few sent messages back, making sure they understood his orders, and after dismissing their concerns that someone had compromised their communications, they agreed to the change in plans.

* * *

Alan tapped the button that toggled his mask’s visions. Switching to night vision, he spotted fourteen members of his unit were spread out in a rough line. “Squad C and D advance.” The other two squads ran forward from behind his position and passed the rough line of Vipers. Making it up to the wooded hills, they dropped and crawled forward.

“Squad leader C to Unit Captain, I’ve got a visual on four vehicles moving towards the structure. Looks like secret service is bringing home the president’s daughter.”

“I’ll be glad when he’s sworn in and his family isn’t coming back and forth,” Alan said to himself.

“Sir, they spotted me. The daughter glimpsed me as I was moving back. She’s pointing to my area and informing the secret service.”

“Pull back as fast as you can.” _Freaking idiot!_ “Squads A and B withdrawal on the double.” Although a significant portion of the secret service had been changed over to Crimson Guards, there was still those that Cobra hadn’t had the chance to change out yet.

Twenty-eight Vipers dashed passed him, disappearing into the darkness. Alan watched as the secret service agents swept the area, slowly moving his way. They’d lingered at the spot where the squads had crawled through the brush, pointing out disturbances as the Vipers had fled.

Alan cursed and hurried away. He studied the ground off and on, making sure the squads had stopped leaving signs of their passing. Going into a stretch of rhododendrons trees, the unit captain stopped and looked to see if the agents were still following. Tapping the switch, he switched it back to regular vision. Flashlights dotted the area as the agents searched for more evidence of the Vipers.

 _They’ll be searching all night._ Tapping the toggle, he switched to a different vision and hurried away. Another twenty feet and he encountered his squads. “Where is the moron that let himself be seen?”

One of the new squad leaders stepped forward. “It was me, sir.”

Alan grabbed the leader by the neck. “You gave us away! Now we’ve got secret service agents searching the countryside. With us disappearing, that means they will probably search the entire ranch!”

An idea came to Alan. “HQ, this is Diamondback SC major unit two’s captain. Do you read me?”

“Read you, what you got for me, captain?”

“Inform the supreme unit commander, the president’s daughter spotted one of my squad leaders. She told the secret service that was escorting her home and they are searching the area.”

“Understood. I will inform the supreme unit commander.”

“Tell that fool he’s getting two weeks’ pay reduction. We need to prepare to pull out,” the supreme unit commander said.

“Hold a moment, sir. Is it possible that the president-elect could block the secret service from searching the farm? Maybe he’s got some friends of the family that hunt his ranch or something.”

“That could work. I’ll inform the Crimson Guard unit leader and see if he can communicate this to Zartan. Still, it may not hurt to move to location two. I’ll also inform Cobra Commander and see what he says. You let that squad leader know the next time he does something stupid like this he’ll be busted back down to regular Viper.”

“Yes, sir.” Alan turned off the com-link. “You’re getting docked two weeks’ pay and the next time you screw up, you’ll be busted back down to regular Viper. Am I clear?”

“Sir, I understand, sir,” the squad leader said.

“You better understand. If we’ve got to change positions because your incompetence I will make you wish you weren’t in my major unit anymore.”

{6}

General Hawk stood before his Joes. He had thought them invincible, and they had paid the price for his misjudgment. “I’m glad to see so each of you after such a strike against our base. Although losing brothers in arms is hard, we must persevere. Cobra has proven yet again that we cannot underestimate them.”

“We lost two hundred and thirty-six soldiers. Two hundred and thirty-six brothers and sisters who will be honored with a moment of silence.” The general waited for a moment longer, than began. “We have moved to this secondary position hoping to be able to be more mobile. This aircraft carrier is our base for the time being. We will leave port in twelve hours. This craft is being manned by four thousand sailors, but in time as the Joes ranks are filled in and grow, we will take complete control of this vessel. Until that is so, we will share this station. Am I clear?”

“Sir, yes sir,” the gathered mass of Joes said as one.

“I don’t usually allow such liberties, but you are all allowed to be on leave, but I want you back here three hours before we board.” The gathered crowd broke up, heading for the last bit of freedom they’d have for several months.

“I’m surprised to find out our secondary position is on an aircraft carrier,” Duke said.

Hawk nodded. “It has many benefits, and we’ll see Cobra coming long before they arrive.” The two headed for the officers hold. “It will also help us deploy across U.S. soil and if we find ourselves outside Uncanian bay soon well… oops.”

Duke smiled. “After burying two hundred and thirty-six soldiers I want to blast that position to hell and back.”

“Same, but for now there is no proof other than just our word,” Hawk said.

“Leave it to those snakes to strike then slither back into the hole they crawled out of, but with them hitting our base and being able to disappear means they’re still in Springfield, right?”

Hawk shook his head. “After that fancy battle at that school I’ve had three whole recon squads going over that city with a fine-tooth comb. The night they hit the Pit there wasn’t a peep from Springfield.”

“After Scotland I thought we were catching up to them… and while maybe our tech is, I can’t help but think we’re barely causing them any serious setbacks. With the diamond mines they had already slipped out after making who knows how much money.”

“What’s your point, Duke?”

“I just feel like although we took a step forward… we’re still at least half a dozen steps behind, and I hate it. We can’t afford it.”

“Agreed.” Hawk stood, staring out the window. The sea was calm for the moment.

“So what happens if the Autobots need us again? We went up against that Trypticon, but I think we’ve not seen the end of it or the Decepticons.”

“We have a bigger distance to cross so hopefully if they need our help we’ll have enough warning to get there in time. Otherwise they may find themselves in a bad situation and no help from us.”

“What about the vehicles we lost? How are we going to get those replaced?”

“Between the tech crew and the specs that Mainframe and the others got they think they can replicate the tech,” Hawk said.

“What do you think?” Duke asked.

“Not holding out a lot of hope for them, eh?”

The battlefield leader shrugged. “We’re talking about alien tech, but then again Cobra figured it out, so it’s not impossible,” Duke said. “We’ll see.”

“Is there anything else you wish to discuss?” Hawk asked.

“How are we handling our security protocols now that we don’t have a secondary position to confirm identities before giving access to our base? We just let all of our soldiers off, how do we know Cobra won’t infiltrate us?”

Hawk sighed. “I’ve not figured that part out, just yet, but I felt it right to give them a bit of leave since we lost so many soldiers.”

Duke blinked in surprise. “Honestly? That’s a shock.”

Hawk laughed. “I suppose it is.”

“Well, in that case I’ll leave so you can have a bit of down time yourself.” Duke saluted, then closed the door as he left.

Alone, General Hawk took out his phone and saw the latest texts. Surprised by the development, he wanted to make sure this report was genuine. The response was a series of confirmations, and then he acknowledged the turn of events.

* * *

Breathing in, Storm Shadow savored the aroma of the fragrant spices. Breathing out, he focused on his decision. It was the right choice. Perhaps it wasn’t in line with his clan, but it would give him the freedom that he yearned to have.

Getting up, he donned his undershirt, and then pulled on his red robes and walked out of his apartment. He glanced around expecting to find Slice or Dice, but his students were not to be found. More often than not they were making rounds, acting like Major Bludd’s sympathizers when in fact they were gathering information for Cobra Commander.

Walking outside, Thomas made his way to his secret place. A single noise, barely audible, betrayed those that were watching him. “Come forward, unless you wish for me to take this as a challenge to my authority as master.”

Slice, in his red and black attire, stepped forward. “Where are you heading, Master?”

_So Dice is watching over Major Bludd, and Slice is watching over me. The commander must be fearful that Major Bludd and I will join forces._ “Where I’m going isn’t your concern, Student.”

Slice bowed. “No disrespect intended, Master, but Cobra Commander has asked me to keep tabs on you.”

_Which means there is more to his orders besides that if he shared that bit of information with me._ “Again, where I go isn’t any of your business, but to ease your mind I will show you. Come.”

Slice followed him up the winding trail, and then behind the waterfall where the shrine he’d made for the deceased master. “This is the shrine I made to my father, the former master of the clan.”

Slice bowed again. “My deepest apologies master. I meant no disrespect. I will leave you alone at once.” The student hurried away.

Storm Shadow bowed before the shrine of his father and then knelt before it. After half an hour of waiting to ensure Slice was gone, Thomas bowed before the picture, touching his forehead to the cold ground. “Forgive me, Master. I am stepping away from the path of vengeance… at least on this side of the battle. The darkness that clings so close to me threatens to consume me, and I find myself eager to be done with Cobra. Forgive me, Father, if this path takes me away from slaying your killer,” Storm Shadow said with a whisper. With reverence, he moved his father’s picture out of the way.

Storm Shadow reached beyond the shrine and found the small tablet and hotspot. No one knew that there was a phone line buried here save himself. Taking hold of the cord, he plugged it into the hot spot. Once there was a connection, the ninja accessed his old email and sent a message to Snake Eyes, including enemy fortifications and positions. Finished, he smashed the tablet and hotspot, then buried them beneath the fake shrine. He replaced his father’s picture and bowed before it, letting his forehead feel the cold stone again.

Getting up, Thomas walked back the way he came. He stopped when he came to the entrance of the old Japanese style castle. He studied every detail, from the secondary buildings that connected to the main hall to the walls that now had video cameras. This place would soon lay in ruins and it would be of his design. He prayed that his ancestors understood this sacrifice. If the remaining clan were to learn of this or the coming destruction, he knew his life would be forfeit.

“What are you doing?” Major Bludd asked as the sub commander walked over.

For a moment, Storm Shadow thought of drawing his blade and removing the man’s head from his shoulders, but that would only add to the guilt he already felt. Regardless of whether the commander would approve of it. “I’m studying.”

“Studying what?” Major Bludd asked.

“The past.” Without another word, Storm Shadow walked into the hall.

“What does that mean?” Major Bludd asked as he kept up with him.

Storm Shadow walked into the new tech room where Tele-Vipers maintained constant vigilance of the surrounding countryside. Once the G.I. Joes showed up, they would know that he had betrayed them. He would need to prepare for that day.

“It means you should focus on the here and now and not worry about the things I concern myself with.” 

“You dare say such a thing to—”

“It would be wise if you do not finish that sentence,” Storm Shadow said as he drew his blade and rested it against the major’s neck. The look of fear on Bludd’s face told Storm Shadow everything he needed to know about the man. “Understood?”

“Y-yes, I understand.”

Storm Shadow withdrew the sword. “Good. Never forget that this is my home that you are staying in, Cobra does not own it.”

“That sounds like treason,” Major Bludd said.

Storm Shadow stepped into the major, forcing him back a step. “My loyalty isn’t in question, Major Bludd so unless you’ve got some evidence then I wouldn’t be so quick to cast such accusations.”

“What are you saying? Are you saying that I’m not loyal?”

“I said nothing other than my loyalty isn’t in question. If you wish to interpret as an accusation then do so it is no concern of mine.” Major Bludd glared at him. “Do you need another lesson?” Storm Shadow placed his hand on his sword. “Should I draw my blade again, it will not be sheathed until it has tasted your blood.”

Without a word, Major Bludd spun on his heel and walked out of the communication room. “I don’t think he liked to be talked to like that, Master,” Dice said.

“Such is the way of a foolish man. Everything he touches turns to sand and will pass between his fingers as he tries to hold on to it.”

{7}

Cobra Commander watched the view screen. As the submarine approached the underwater base, he noted the center of the aquatic base, his home. A collection of dome shaped towers were connected by walkways. 

Soon it would be perpetual darkness as the northern hemisphere moved into the winter position. The commander didn’t like when the sea was black as pitch.

“We’ll be docking in two minutes, Cobra Commander,” the captain said.

“Excellent. I look forward to returning to the station.” He felt so claustrophobic from being in the submarine for so long. Being in the underwater facility was only a little different, but at least there was enough room.

When the submarine docked, Cobra Commander’s private escort climbed the ladder of the submarine first, then he followed. Stepping out of the pressure chamber, a major unit of Python Patrol Vipers, and forty B.A.T.s stood at attention.

Doctor Venom saluted and walked forward. His dark hair was well kept, and he wore no facial hair. A lab coat covered his dark blue scrubs. “I am glad to see you returned from your expedition. I was surprised to know of your delay. How did the battles go?”

Cobra Commander nodded to the officer, and he turned to the gathered units and ordered them back to their stations. “Both battles went superbly. The information that the Decepticon gave us proved correct concerning how to find the strange crystal. We were able to strike the Joe base and set them back for a change.”

“That is well, sir. The information that I’m gleaning from the B.A.T.s you gave to the Decepticon have been enlightening.”

They walked down the corridor that led to the elevator. “How so?”

Doctor Venom pushed the button, and the lift came down. The pair went inside and then upon reaching the middle floor took the walkway to the other tower where Doctor Venom’s labs were. To answer the commander’s question, the scientist accessed the computer. An image of hundreds of B.A.T.s working on a single, large construct came on the viewer.

“I’ve been able to get images of the B.A.T.s creation and I’m shrinking the technology as best I can.” After tapping the proper keys, a schematic appeared on the screen. “The biggest issue is the translation of some specs of the internal equipment. Somehow the Decepticon downloaded the plans of this construct into the B.A.T.s, but no matter how much I try to go back to the footage, I can’t access it.”

“Strange. I wonder if the Decepticon thinks we mean to betray it?”

“It would be wise of it to assume we would,” Doctor Venom said.

“I’m hurt that you would suggest such a thing,” Cobra Commander laughed. “Once we’ve got enough information to complete our specs, activate the self-destruct sequence.”

Doctor Venom smiled. “Of course, Cobra Commander.”

“Oh, before I forget, we have collected Doctor Arkeville. He doesn’t seem like he will be a willing accomplice, so perhaps you should see about that newer version of the Hypnochip you’re working on,” Cobra Commander said.

“I will do so.”

Cobra Commander left the lab, made his way to communication room, and took the command from the supreme unit commander. “How have things been while I’ve been gone?”

“Nothing of note, Cobra Commander,” the Viper commander said.

“I see the last of the hubs have been completed while I was away. What is the status of soldiers at this location?”

“An entire supreme unit, supplemented with a hundred and twenty Cobra Troopers instead of B.A.T.s for each major unit. The current number of Cobra B.A.T.s is over one thousand in the storage bunkers. The others were sent out as you ordered.”

Cobra Commander sat on the throne. “Very good. I am pleased with the way things have been handled in my absence.” Between Doctor Venom and this supreme unit commander, the station was in top form.

“It’s good to know that you approve, Commander.”

One of the gray and yellow clad Tele-Vipers turned. “Commander, word from Tomax.”

“Put him through,” Cobra Commander said.

Tomax appeared on the screen. “Commander, I just received word that the Crimson Guard was able to buy the prison warden’s loyalty. He checked and informed me that our soldiers that are being detained have spilled no information concerning Cobra.”

“Good. Since that is the case, I want them transferred out of those cells and into the warden’s personnel. The warden knows who is trustworthy and those that aren’t that he currently has employed. Those that can’t be trusted will be relieved of duty under some pretense, so no one is the wiser. I want transfer papers to show those Cobra operatives were moved to a different prison… to different countries of some sort so investigators can’t trace where.”

“What about those whose identity has been published in the media?” Tomax asked.

“Have the prisoners change their appearance that is the simplest answer. Should McCullen, or Baroness or any of my inner circle get captured, I want them transferred there. Am I understood?”

“You expect them to get captured?”

“Call it precautionary measures. With image circlets and the Hypnochips we will be able to get our high-ranking officers out should they be captured and replace them with mind controlled victims.”

“Understood, Commander. I will make sure any that are captured are transferred to the prison we have control of. Anything else?”

“Yes… have the Crimson Guard select capable inmates outside of our men and give them a chance to join our ranks. If we can have several squads there as well that will be easier to get out captured officers out discretely.”

“Understood, Commander. I will see this is taken care of,” Tomax said. The screen turned off.

“That is a risk, isn’t, Commander?” the supreme unit commander asked. “Should a high profile officer get captured, they’d be monitored for an extended period of time. For instance, should Destro be captured then the Joes see him on the battlefield they will know that he’s free. Perhaps it would work once, but not multiple times.”

“Your protest is noted, Supreme Unit Commander. It won’t be something that I’ll exercise often, but use sparingly.” 

* * *

Beach Head lifted the crate and shoved it into position. “There, that’s the last of the supplies.”

Cover Girl walked by, checking the ledger. “Everything is accounted for.”

Beach Head walked out of the storeroom and made his way to the Joe tech room. He was tired, but he had other things he had to do. Going into the room, Dial Tone, O’Brian, and Mainframe were working on the tech that would generate a network so they could have internet. “How is it coming?”

Mainframe brushed his hair from his eyes in frustration. “Slow. This is about as difficult as it can get.”

Beach Head wasn’t sure of all the ins and outs of how to make it possible, but knew if he gave them enough time they would figure it out. “Carry on.” Mainframe glared at him, but went back to work. Ignoring the tech, Beach Head moved into the back room where Scarlet was working on security measures for the ship. “How are things here?”

“We’re getting everything ready for when we’ve got the server up. Once that’s in place, everything will be plum,” Scarlet said.

“It appears the others are having a hard time getting the internet up,” Beach Head said.

Scarlet nodded. “They know what they’re doing. They’ll get it up and running soon enough. Those three can do almost anything with tech.”

“Well, I suppose I should let you get back to work.” Beach Head walked out of the tech room and made his way to the exercise area. He poked his head in and noted dozens of Joes and crew members of the carrier working out.

“Having fun, Beach Head?”

The former marine turned and saw Duke. “Just trying to keep busy, Duke.”

“I understand, as does everyone else, but you need to figure another way to spend your time focusing on something else.”

“What do you do to keep yourself busy?”

Duke lifted a thick book. “Read, or go over previous mission details.”

“So that’s how you remember almost everything from the missions… makes sense.”

“Sometimes it helps you spot patterns either in Cobra’s or our own tactics, which could be devastating to us should Cobra pick up on our habits.”

Beach Head walked with Duke. “Any idea how Cobra discovered the Pit?”

“Nothing concrete, but I wonder if they figured out how to trace energon—”

Beach Head grabbed Duke’s shoulder, stopping him. “If we figured out the frequency of tracing energon, then we could learn where Cobra bases are located,” Beach Head said.

“The Autobots! Those were the ones that gave us our original tracer. We can see about them making us a better one that can cover a wider area.” Duke ran for the officer lounge with Beach Head on his heels. “General, the Autobots!”

“Stop! One at a time! I can’t understand what you two are saying.”

Duke glared at Beach Head. He held up a hand, letting Duke speak. “The Autobots have a way to trace energon. It didn’t click, but with a stronger piece of equipment we could find any Cobra base on American soil or any country that requests our aid.”

“Great thinking! Beach Head,” Hawk looked at the former marine. “I want you to take a Skystriker and go to the Autobots and see if they will help us with finding a means of tracking energon.”

Beach Head saluted the officer, then ran for the deck. He motioned for a mechanic to meet him. “I need a Skystriker ready to fly.”

“General Hawk has us working around the clock to have them ready.” He pulled out two orange batons, and made signs with it, communicating to the other mechanics to operate the tug that would move it to the runway. Once the jet was in place, Beach Head pushed the accelerator forward. The jet shot across the deck and the marine turned G.I. Joe pulled back on the stick as he reached the end of the runway and the jet plane ascended into the sky.

After two hours of flying, the radio blipped. “Unidentified aircraft, identify yourself.”

Beach Head tapped the radio. “This is G.I. S.S zero four tango.”

“Acknowledged. Continue your flight path.” The radio went off.

When the sun was setting, Beach Head notified the military base of his arrival, and then made his way to the Autobot base. He had heard it was nothing more than a crash site, but they had built several buildings along with a runway. They stationed a shuttle that was partially crunched in near the stretch of airstrip. 

Beach Head landed his jet, and several robots walked out with weapons drawn on him. He opened the cockpit with his hands up. “I’m with the G.I. Joes. The name is Beach Head.”

A black and white Autobot stepped out of the entryway . “Stand down, 012G12. You humans need to come up with a better way than just showing up if you’re going to bring an energon controlled jet here. We thought for sure a Decepticon was entering our airspace.”

“I was in a bit of a hurry and I didn’t know how to send a message to you since Dial Tone and Duke are the ones you’ve dealt with mostly,” Beach Head said. “Sorry.”

“Come, I’ll take you to Prowl.” The Autobot led Beach Head into the tower and up to the top floor where there was a control room.

“You’re lucky we didn’t blow you out of the sky,” another white and black Autobot said. Beach Head recognized him as being the one that helped fight Cobra in Springfield.

“I’m here looking for the Autobot that worked on the energon jets and tanks.”

“Wheeljack is in the middle of taking care of an issue. What is it you need help with?”

Beach Head regarded the commanding officer. “About a month ago, Cobra attacked our base and killed many soldiers. We were wondering if there was a way to make another tracer, but this one be a lot strong and scan larger sections.”

“Yes… there is but the only one who could create something for you is Wheeljack… well… maybe Perceptor, but he’s very busy.”

Beach Head looked at the other Autobots. “This is important for us. We let you all have that energon after we ran off the Decepticons. Now we need your help.”

Prowl held up a hand. “Do you want this way of finding energon to work correctly? Then you will need to wait for Wheeljack or Perceptor.”

“Cybertronians are like humans,” a voice said from behind. Beach Head turned and saw a young man sitting in a wheelchair with another about his age standing beside him. “Some are more skilled at science and various schools of mathematics, while others work out to be soldiers and everything else in between.”

“Who are you two and what are you doing on a military base?” Beach Head demanded.

“We’ve got approval to be here from helping the Autobots,” they both showed him proper military clearance.

“I wish I could go back in time four years ago when I was nothing more than a marine and had a tiny view of the world outside my missions,” Beach Head said, shaking his head.

“And I wish we could go back to before the war with the Decepticons,” Prowl said. “When I was a bored guardian of the Primes.”

“All right, so how soon will we be looking at getting this energon scanner… thing?”

“As soon as one of them is back and they make this scanner, I’ll contact your officer when its ready,” Prowl said.

“It’s not as easy to contact as it once was. We’re out in the Atlantic Ocean.”

“We’ve got ways to transmit signals to your general as he gave us an… email signal and the means to contact him. As soon as it’s ready, we’ll let you know.”

The techs would have internet up soon, so it is likely there wouldn’t be any major hindrance in getting the scanner. “All right. You two, I’d like a word with you.” The two youths shared a look, then joined him. “What are you doing here? I doubt you two could offer much to these Autobots.”

“I’m helping the Autobots work on harnessing solar power so they can re-energize their planet.”

Impressed, Beach Head looked at the other. “And you?”

“Just trying to help the Autobots understand Earth and human customs mostly… at least as much as I know, anyway.”

“This is a dangerous place to be should the Decepticons attack. You could be killed,” Beach Head said as he studied the two youths.

“I was in a car wreck when I was eight and the injury I received crippled me for life. I understand the cost. While I understand your point, I’m doing what I can to help them.”

“As am I,” the other youth said. “We know what the cost could be should the Decepticons attack the Autobots while we’re here, but we won’t leave, no matter what.”

“Well… all right, as you both know I won’t try to keep you away.” Beach looked at the Autobots. “I hope to hear of this energon scanner being ready soon. We could really use it.”

“Understood,” Prowl said.

With a nod, the Autobot Beach Head has spoken with gave him a ride on the elevator back down. Once he reached his jet, the Joe thought about the two youths. He hoped those two didn’t get themselves killed trying to help the Autobots.

{8}

Snake Eyes breathed in, smelling the incense. Breathing out, he tried to let go of all the stress he’d had building since the battle at the Pit. In his mind, he could still remember seeing the faces of his brothers in arms dying. The screams as bullets ripped Joes apart. The stench of burning hair lingered, reminding him of the car accident that claimed his family and set him on his current path.

The door to the bunks opened, and Duke walked in. “Server is up. You’ve got an email from Storm Shadow. I can’t read the writing… as it’s a code, but I printed it out for you.” The field officer handed over the page.

Snake Eyes studied the emblems and stood. He walked over to a desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He began copying the information. Storm Shadow had given them a Cobra position!

Finished, Snake Eyes handed Duke the piece of paper. The field officer took the copy and read it. “This is true?” Snake Eyes signed an affirmative. Although Duke didn’t know a lot of sign language, he was learning it. “Then I need to get this to General Hawk! Come with me.”

Duke hurried out of the bunks. Snake Eyes followed behind him, dodging the occasional crewmember. When they reached the officer rest area, they found Hawk speaking with a chief. “Sir, I’ve got something that you need to look into immediately.” Duke handed over the sheet of paper.

Hawk took the letter and read it. “Is this legit?” Hawk looked from Duke to Snake Eyes. With a nod, Snake Eyes affirmed it was so. “I’ll have to make some phone calls and get permission to head to the coordinates provided. It will take some time so don’t spill it to the others yet or Beach Head and the other officers will hound me to let them go.”

Snake Eyes gave a crisp salute. Then he made hand signals. “I agree. You and your unit should be a part of the strike force,” Hawk said, reading the ninja’s sign language. “As soon as we have clearance to move your unit will guide our forces to this location.”

“What of me?” Duke asked.

“You’re remaining here with everyone else prepped and ready should Flint need back up,” Hawk said.

“Understood, sir.”

* * *

Sneak Peek lowered the pen to the paper and wrote notes of the speech. This was the last address the president-elect would make before swearing in. Nothing of note was said, just more half-truths and promises that wouldn’t be kept once the future elected official took the office.

One thing that was interesting was the official’s family was here. The wife of the future president was younger than her husband, but showed signs of weight from pregnancy she’d never worked off. With gold colored hair, she still was an attractive woman despite the facts. Beside her, their daughter stood, staring at the future president. Something about her body language kept him looking at her. In a sudden revelation, he realized that she was tense as she studied her father.

When the press conference ended, instead of disappearing as he often did, Dan Jill walked around the press, talking to them and shaking hands. This had Sneak Peek on alert, but he pressed forward, getting close to the two ladies while not appearing to be interested in speaking with them.

“It was scary, Mom. Dad says not to worry about it, but I can’t help it. The agents found signs of several men in the woods outside our house.”

The soon to be first lady sighed. “This was weeks ago, darling. The agents have been vigilant and searched the entire area. Your father has walked through those woods too. He said he’d forgotten that he’d let some friends hunt on the property when we weren’t home.”

“Dad has never done that before, or walked through the woods. The man I saw didn’t look like a hunter. He had a weird face plate or something.”

“It was probably just a trick of the light, honey.”

“Dad’s acting strange too. He’s been acting this way since he went on that vacation to Hawaii after he won the primaries. He’s never been this distant before.”

“I know what you mean, but it’s the stress from all this election business and then getting elected. Everything will be all right, you’ll see.”

“In four years maybe, and maybe longer if he gets reelected,” his daughter said.

“Hello there,” Dan Jill said, drawing Sneak Peek away from his eavesdropping.

“Good afternoon, Mr. President.”

Dan Jill smiled. “I’m afraid I’m still president-elect for the moment.” He held out his hand.

Sneak Peek took it and gave it a firm shake. “Well, it’s still an honor.”

The soon to be president smiled, “Have a good day.” He walked over to his wife and daughter. “Let’s go.”

“Do you think we can go out to eat, Dad?”

“Not this time, but we will. I promise.” The family walked out of the conference room with the secret service on their heels.

_Interesting._ Sneak Peek left the conference hall and made his way to the parking lot. He found his jeep where he’d left it. A blue car, the signal that everything was clear, was parked beside it. Getting inside, he placed the earpiece in his ear. “Back in the jeep.”

“How did it go?” Jaye asked.

“Got some interesting developments. First, both the president-elect’s daughter and wife were talking, and I eavesdropped a bit. Found out they both think he’s acting strange, though his wife is blaming the elections.”

“That’s interesting,” Flint said. “What else?”

“The daughter saw some hunter in a strange face plate mask. My first thought was a Cobra soldier.”

“I think we should have a look and see what we find at his ranch.”

* * *

Zartan sat in the vehicle while Dan Jill’s wife and daughter took a different vehicle to a restaurant they wanted to go to. He hated being around those two as they were constantly nagging or wanting to spend time together.

“You will have to spend some time with them,” one of the Crimson Guards said. Zartan scowled at the soldier. “You shouldn’t keep putting it off. They’re starting to talk about you.”

“I know. I heard them while on the way to the press conference.” Zartan pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Putting in the special code, he waited for the commander to answer.

“Zartan, what have you to report?”

“Again the reporter wasn’t there. I even mingled with the crowd, hoping to find her, but she wasn’t there.”

“I’m suspecting the G.I. Joes. They must have an expert in disguise who has given us the slip. They must have suspected asking about your change in stance concerning Cobra Island would draw our attention.”

“How soon will things be in place so I can leave this position? Dan’s family are noticing the difference. As you’re well aware the more time I spend with them, the more they will notice I am not the true Dan Jill.”

“You will remain there until I say otherwise. Am I clear?”

“Then what am I to do? The press will be all over anything I do.”

“Send the girl to a private school and keep her away. I will give the wife a choice to accept you as you are and receive payment… or she will face the same fate as her husband. I believe she will take the money if you promise the welfare of her child.”

“I can assign several secret service as body guards… and should the money not be enough then an accident can occur.”

“My thoughts exactly, Zartan. Command out.” The screen went blank.

“See?” Zartan asked the Crimson Guard.

“Yes, sir. As usual Cobra Commander is always one step ahead,” the secret service agent said.

“That he is.” Zartan wondered what other plans the commander had in place. Due to his orders, the master of disguise knew some details concerning this phase in Cobra’s plans. Truth be told, if it all worked out the way the commander wanted, then global dominion will be soon. 

Zartan remembered the rag tag biker gang that he’d started so long ago. He’d never thought he’d see the day when he’d be a part of something as revolutionary as Cobra. If everything worked out the way the commander wanted, then the leader of the Dreadnoks would have his own country. How interesting would it be for him to return to England and claim its throne?

{9}

Doctor Mindbender walked beside the battlefield officer. He had been one of the few Cobra soldiers that had defected to Serpentor’s side and not be captured. “How are the latest recruits coming along?”

“The newer fish are above Trooper standards now.”

Doctor Mindbender stepped in the training room and watched as the soldiers in question sparred in hand-to-hand combat, or worked out. “Excellent, I am glad I can inform Serpentor of this development.” This raised their numbers to seventy-six troops, not including the B.A.T.s.

“One thing, however, is the lack of experienced drivers… if I’m to organize these new squads into a major unit I’ll need flight simulators to train them to use the Hover Rattlers. I’m not about to throw raw soldiers into the cockpit without training.”

“It is one of the things I’m working on besides the latest batch of lasers. With no help it is taking longer than usual.”

“A suggestion? I’ve got three men who have skill with cars and are sharp enough to learn whatever you show them.”

Doctor Mindbender twisted his mustache. “Bring them before me.”

The officer walked before the mass of soldiers. “Steve, Josh, and John come here on the double.” The three men joined the officer, and he brought them before the doctor. “Like I said these three can learn almost anything you show them.”

“You three come with me. Thank you, Officer Timothy.” The three men followed Doctor Mindbender out of the small complex and out into the parking lot where two Vipers in civilian dress waited in a car. “Do either of you have a vehicle here?”

“I’ve got a truck,” one said.

“We are remaining low key. Take your vehicle and follow us,” Doctor Mindbender said. Though in truth, they didn’t have any other method to transport soldiers besides the moving truck, and Serpentor had it loaded with B.A.T.s at the moment.

When they reached the two tall buildings, Doctor Mindbender got out of the car and walked into the back of the first building. Walking into the receiving and shipping area, four hummers were broke a part. “I’ve created these small laser blasters,” the scientist tapped the boxy laser cannons. “Now it is the matter of installing them into the vehicles.”

The three men knelt before the cannons and inspected them. “How did you plan on incorporating them?”

“That is the question. Considering the size of the cannon, it seems best to place it in the trunk, but I’m having trouble raising the blaster to have clearance over the cab of the vehicle. Considering the size of the trunk there is plenty of room for the laser but not enough for a way to raise the laser higher.”

“This is out of my league. I can work on engines and suspension… even some cosmetic issues, but I think you need an engineer of some sort for what you’re trying to do.”

“John is right. I’m better at painting and engine repairs, but this is above me too.”

Doctor Mindbender needed someone for that job as well. He looked at the other. “What say you?”

“Well… I know little about this tech you’ve got here, but I think I have a few ideas… they may not work, but it might get us somewhere that leads to the solution.”

Doctor Mindbender smiled. “Explain your idea.”

The soldier walked over to the nearest vehicle and popped the trunk. “If we create a mini hydraulic system that could push the cannon up that could give you the clearance you need.”

“What would you do to the trunk flap as it would be in the way?” Doctor Mindbender asked.

The soldier walked to the pumps that kept the trunk cover suspended. He then moved to the backside. “If we reverse the system here so it flipped the opposite direction when the trunk was popped then that could give proper clearance.”

Doctor Mindbender smiled. “I promote the three of you to Techno-Vipers. You two will focus on maintaining the vehicles as needed. I will show you how to work on the other vehicles as they arrive.”

“What about being a Viper?” John asked.

“You are… just a different branch. You’ll have your own uniform and everything,” Doctor Mindbender said. The scientist turned to Josh. “I will report to Serpentor. While I am away, I want you to draw up plans for the system you think will work. John and Steve, I want you to go over the hummers and make sure everything is optimal concerning these four vehicle’s engines. After that, look at the moving truck.”

“I don’t—”

“Look up information on the internet if you must, but I want them all inspected. Am I clear?”

“Sir. We’ll take care of it.”

With a nod, Doctor Mindbender left the warehouse area, taking the elevator to the top floor. The squad of Vipers patrolled the top floor with their Cobra gear on. Seeing him, they let him pass and he walked into the main office. Serpentor sat behind his desk, watching the city.

“I’ve returned from the training facility. The latest Vipers are ready for deployment. Also, I moved three capable soldiers into a Techno-Viper role as we’ve been struggling in that department. One of them shows promise for installing the lasers into the hummers.”

Serpentor turned his chair to where he could see Doctor Mindbender. “Good. What do you think of our forces?”

“Although they’ve not been battle tested yet, by Timothy’s estimation, they are ready. His only concern is our forces being limited to the ground.”

“We’ve already spent this month’s monies. Your plans for gaining more capital have failed.” Doctor Mindbender had to give Cobra Commander credit, he knew how generate funds. “Are you listening, Doctor?”

“Yes, I’m listening. I’m doing all that I can. Don’t think because they haven’t worked that I’m not trying.”

Serpentor rose to his feet. “You would do well to remember your place. I’ve considered our plight and will remedy it as soon as I can. Remove yourself from my presence, this I command!”

Suppressing the urge to argue with Serpentor, Mike turned on his heel and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. He walked to the elevator and went down to the next level and exited the lift. Four B.A.T.s patrolled the halls. “Continue to patrol elsewhere.”

The robots gave a crisp salute and moved off. He walked into his lab, where several lights were blaring over the sapphire crystals. Just from the short time he’d been gone, the crystals had grown a considerable amount.

Mike walked over to the crystals and took out his cutting tool. He took a deep breath, then started cutting the energon. As he worked, the frustration of not having a say made Mike put more weight against the saw blade. It snapped and in anger, the doctor hurled the broken tool across the lab where it struck the wall.

“As much as the commander annoyed me… at least I had a voice… if a small one.”

Their faction was recovering, if slowly. If there was more funds, then he could purchase the flight simulators and additional armaments. As things stood now, they had plenty of man power but not enough vehicle to pose a serious threat to Cobra Commander’s forces. Perhaps there was something else he could think of if he had the time.

* * *

Destro walked along the walkway of the Terror Dome. It was his company’s finest work, and they had produced four of the semi-mobile bases. James tried not to think about how M.A.R.S. was outside of his control as he surveyed the base. He’d squirreled away enough capital to live comfortably the rest of his life, even with the Baroness’ expensive demands, but he hated the fact that his great grandfather’s business was being completely controlled by the board now. Granted, he had board members in his pocket, but it was still vexing not being directly involved.

Two H.I.S.S. drivers walked along the corridor, giving him salutes. He returned the salute, even though they weren’t his soldiers, but considering how often the soldiers saw him with Cobra Commander or high-ranking officers, he supposed that was why.

Reaching the command room, James found the supreme unit commander sitting at a desk. “How can I help you?” the officer asked as he noticed Destro.

“How are the systems and operations concerning this Terror Dome?” He had inspected the other mobile bases and asked the same questions.

The red masked officer looked at his screen on his personal computer. “Everything is satisfactory. My Tele-Vipers all say the computers and software are easy to use.”

“Excellent, I had my engineers work to keep the controls similar to the portable models Cobra has been using since our partnership began.”

Destro noted a drawing on the soldier’s desk. “What is that?”

“This? Oh, it was just a drawing concerning the middle area here,” the officer got up and walked over to the round portion of the tech room. “I was curious about this, trying to think of other ways that could improve the defensive capabilities and thought this could be turned into a missile silo.”

Destro studied the section the officer was referring to. “It would be possible… but it would affect the base’s ability to be broken down. One benefit of this base is it is easy to build or take down. Granted, taking the base apart is more time consuming and requires three days as opposed to one. But your idea has some merit.”

_If we built underground bunkers that the upper part of the base was attached to… then we could house missiles._

Deciding to leave, Destro made his way to the elevator and went down to the ground floor. Dozens of lights illuminated H.I.S.S. tanks, A.S.P.s, Flight Pods, Hover Rattlers, and F.A.N.G. helicopters. He walked down the main aisle, keeping clear of the roads as an occasional Ferret or bike would make security rounds.

Walking out of the structure, the sunlight nearly blinded him. Standing close to the wall, so as not to be in anyone’s way, he let his eyes adjust. He’d need to incorporate better lighting so people eyes wouldn’t need to adjust to sunlight. If the Joes attacked during the day, their forces would be at a disadvantage for minutes, which could be their disaster.

James found a Stinger jeep with a Viper leaning against the fender, smoking. “You shouldn’t be smoking this close to the fuel lines, you dolt.”

The man’s glare melted when he saw who was addressing him. “Sorry sir!” He dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. Blowing out the smoke, he snapped his silver mirror mask in place.

“What is your current assignment?”

“Nothing at the moment which was why I was… on break.”

Destro walked over to the passenger seat. “Who is your reporting officer and who are you?”

“Sea Serpent unit two squad F, Sir,” the Viper said. “I’m Colin, sir.”

Destro picked up the radio. “Squad F squad leader, this is Destro. I am taking Colin on a temporary assignment.”

“Understood, Destro.”

“Viper, take me to the M.A.R.S. construction site.”

The Viper hurried to the driver seat and started the car. Destro got in and the driver drove out of the Terror Dome grounds. The road was much better than when he first came here, as heavy machines had carved the road. This area of the island was mostly jungle. The Terror Dome would soon house the latest creation of Cobra called the Jungle Vipers. When they reached the site, he got out of the jeep and walked around the construction site.

There wasn’t much in the way of development. The ground had been graded, and dozens of stakes marked the area. Nets all around the site captured runoff. James had seen such sites dozens of times, and he couldn’t help but get excited for the facility. Although it wouldn’t be listed as a M.A.R.S. facility officially, it would have every patient that had yet to be completed.

His phone vibrated. Destro glanced around him, certain he knew who this was. “Baroness?”

“Yes, darling. It has been too long since I heard your voice, either real or Destro’s.”

“Your calling means the lawyers must have been able to come to an agreement with—”

“Darling, you must prepare yourself. The board has locked you out of the company stating the illegal activities being reason to remove you. It was unanimous from my understanding.”

James clinched his fist. “What?”

“What’s more is they fired me and all your security forces.”

“I cannot believe this! I paid those fools a quarter million apiece aside from their salaries to keep the board from such actions and this is how they thank me,” James said. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.

“Since all this has happened concerning M.A.R.S. it has me thinking. Perhaps it would be wise to distance ourselves from Cobra.”

“We’re too heavily involved as it stands. With the Joes figuring out a way to hit my island that shows that M.A.R.S. and Cobra are linked, Baroness. There is no going back,” Destro said.

“Then perhaps we should take precautions should that partnership dissolve.”

Destro glanced around him, ensuring no one could listen in. “What do you mean?”

“We start our own secret group and they answer to no one except us,” Baroness said.

James considered Baroness’ proposal. There had been a few times where he’d almost made a mistake with the commander. The man was quick to see a traitor even when that accusation wasn’t justified. “If we go that route it would be a vow between the both of us to not betray each other.”

“I am willing, darling.”

“I agree. No matter what, we are of the same mind. We will recreate the Iron Grenadiers.” 

* * *

Serpentor stood before the young men that wore the Viper attire. Battlefield Officer Timothy had found and trained them. Like the fifty soldiers before them, the officer swore they were ready for combat. While that remained to be seen, it seemed like the officer’s assessment had been correct if Serpentor based it purely on visual. However, the future leader of Cobra knew better to put too much stock in appearance.

“Each of you have proven yourselves efficient concerning the basics they have put you through, but that is only the beginning of your training. There is still much to learn, and each of you will be tested and given the opportunity to prove yourselves. Should you fail, I will not give you a second chance. Is that understood?”

“Sir,” the group said as one.

“Very good. I have placed each of you in a unit with squad leaders. They are your officers. Follow their orders or else they will discipline you. Am I clear?” Again the soldiers agreed. “From this day forward you are Vipers under my command,” Serpentor said.

The squad leaders stepped forward and broke up the meeting. Their leaders led the Vipers to their respective positions.

“You’ve selected good soldiers,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“Many of them had little chance of becoming anything except gang members or criminals so this has given them opportunities they wouldn’t usually have,” Timothy said.

“When will we receive the flight simulators?” Serpentor asked.

“Within the next week. It is taking longer because our old dealer in market goods seemed to not believe me until he had a personal visit with the latest shipment of my B.A.T.s.”

“Sir, as soon as you get them, I’ll have a squad or two that we can train with.”

With the flight simulators that meant the latest helicopters that they’d purchased could be operated along with the Hover Rattler. “Exactly.” Serpentor left the chamber. The two hurried to keep up with him as he walked out of the basement floor, taking the shaft that connected the two buildings together. Reaching the other basement, Serpentor observed the remaining B.A.T.s in standby mode.

Going into the receiving and shipping area of the building, Serpentor studied the three purple armored soldiers. He noted they were inspecting the latest shipment of equipment.

Serpentor walked over and looked at the four rocket launchers. “How do they look?”

All three of the Techno-Vipers stood at attention. “Sir, from everything we could find both the launchers and the rockets themselves are in perfect order.”

The three men weren’t used to such weaponry. If only they knew how powerful those crystal cannons Doctor Mindbender created were, they wouldn’t be so uncertain of themselves concerning these toys. “Good, see that they are placed in the arms chamber. The B.A.T.s know that you have authority and will let you pass.” With crisp salutes, the Techno-Vipers bent to the task.

When the elevator doors opened, the three leaders got in. “Our supreme unit is shaping up fairly well. Wouldn’t you say, Timothy?”

“While it is coming along we are still understaffed. We still need another eight Techno-Vipers… preferably men more comfortable handling explosives and have higher abilities. Not to mention Tele-Vipers. With Doctor Mindbender’s newest B.A.T.s not needing to be controlled as the older version that relieves some need, but I’d still like a dozen at least to have more security junctions.”

Serpentor’s opinion of the battlefield officer increased. “I see. What else?”

“Specialized Motor-Vipers and Strato-Vipers for ground and air vehicles. We get those things… and a few more officers and I’ll sleep a lot easier.”

The doors to the elevator opened and a half dozen B.A.T.s stood at attention as the leaders left the lift. “It seems we errored when we remained at the old school. If we would have redeployed them elsewhere, then we wouldn’t have been ripe for the plucking the false commander gave us.”

“True, but we’ve separated those loyal to you and those that would have fallen away going against the commander’s forces,” Doctor Mindbender said. “What we’re building now is a loyal supreme unit that is yours to command.”

“Time is not on our side. This force needs many things as Officer Timothy has said, and we don’t have the resources we need to move to the next stage.”

“What are you suggesting?” Doctor Mindbender asked as he opened the doors to Serpentor’s office.

“We need to find allies within Cobra,” Serpentor said.

“While I’m not against what you’re saying—”

Serpentor glared at Doctor Mindbender, silencing him. “The two Crimson Guards that you mentioned. The ones that are fueling our funds. Perhaps if we gained more of them to our cause, it would increase funds and if we got connections to some of their hidden cashes of arms, then we could arm this unit properly.”

“I will see to it personally,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“Yes you will, Doctor.”

* * *

Muskrat drove along the road. Beside him, Sneak Peek studied the wooded area. The other soldier had a small device that scanned the countryside. “Slow a bit, the images that this thing is scanning are blurring.” The fence changed from simple wooden rails to elegant beams of a dark metal.

Muskrat eased off the gas. “That better?”

“Yeah, much better.”

“You’re coming up on the entrance,” Breaker said from the com-link.

As they reached the end of the wooded area, a large gate with a gatehouse had been built to keep the private lands secured. Muskrat chanced a look and spotted two armed guards. “You think those are Cobra soldiers?”

“I think you should focus on the road,” Sneak Peek said.

Muskrat went back to driving. A retort danced on his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut.

“You’re about to be clear of the ranch,” Breaker said.

When the fence turned down a service road, Ross kept the car on the state road. “The dimensions you’ve got on record are spot on, Breaker.”

The newer Joe merged onto a major highway and drove for eight miles, then pulled into a service station. Behind the gas station was a cheap motel. Two other cars were there, belonging to the rest of the Joes surveillance unit. Getting out of the car, they entered the room after confirming their identity.

Sneak Peek connected the device to a color printer and started printing the images he’d captured.

The rest of the unit were sitting around another computer. Breaker was controlling a drone flying along the property, staying well clear of the guard station. “Look there, at the house, there is another guard position. With a station that big, that means there has to be surveillance cameras somewhere.”

“Where are they?” Flint asked.

“If I had to bet they’re a few around the house, the gate, and maybe a few along the fence for the first couple hundred feet,” Breaker said. “There is no way they could have the entire stretch of land covered.”

“Great theory, but we need more than that if we will slip passed it. How can we get something more solid?”

“I think I got your info here,” Sneak Peek said. He placed the freshly printed pictures on the table. “This tool I have has a way of measuring electrical currents. It gets clouded as you get close to a house, but see these images here and here? Those white splotches are cameras.”

“How did you come up with that?” Breaker asked as he studied the images.

“Trade secret, sorry can’t say,” Sneak Peek said with a smile.

“If we were to attach this device to the drone would it be able to scan the other cameras?” Flint asked.

“I’m not sure it would work, but in theory it could.”

“Bring the drone back,” Flint said.

“I don’t understand why we’re going through all this trouble. We’ve got clearance to investigate anything we suspect could be tied to Cobra,” Muskrat said.

“Because Cobra is meticulous. If we don’t approach this properly, then we fail. Too many times we’ve hit them only for the snakes to have covered their tracks and escape, or even make us look like the bad guys and they the victim,” Lady Jaye said.

“And they can make it bad seeing as though this property belongs to the president-elect. We could be hit with some serious charges,” Lady Jaye said.

“Besides, this is the president we’re talking about. Make one wrong move and we’re all facing court marshals,” Shockwave said.

Ross got the memo. “All right, so what’s next on the agenda then?”

“First, we locate this group of ‘hunters’ Sneak Peek heard about. Then we get photo evidence and third we get permission to move on them,” Flint said. “We notify HQ and then we hit them as hard as we can.”

“But you’ve mentioned before that Cobra is in many departments. What happens if they’re tipped off and waiting for us?” Muskrat asked. “Or they’re gone.”

“Cobra has rabbited many times. With the photo evidence we prove that Cobra was there and then that covers our butts should the higher ups question us. That’s all we can do if they run.”

“But what are they trying to accomplish?” Muskrat asked.

“We have speculation, but nothing solid. The few prisoners that we’ve captured either know nothing or refuse to talk,” Lady Jaye said.

Ross ran his fingers through his hair, scratching it as he did so. “This is crazy… and you’ve been dealing with Cobra for a few years now.”

“That’s why we handle this situation this way,” Flint said. “It isn’t because we want to. Trust me. I’d love to call in HQ right now and hit this position with everything we got once confirmation that Cobra—”

“Well look what I’ve got here,” Breaker said. “I guess this is Cobra… they have a similar look, anyway.”

“That’s got to be them. Probably a new division or something,” Flint said.

Ross hopped up and studied the images on the computer screen. Soldiers dressed in gray, yellow, and black were walking back and forth into a cave. “They look confident walking out in broad daylight.”

“That confidence has bitten them in the butt. You getting these images sent to Duke?” Flint asked.

“Already on it,” Breaker said. “All we need to now is wait for HQ to forward the images to the higher ups and we can move against them.”

Muskrat punched his hand, ready for a fight. “Time to skin some snakes and make a new belt.”

{10}

Storm Shadow studied the horizon. It had been over a month since he’d emailed Snake Eyes. Had something happened to his once apprentice and friend?

“You have become very introspective, Master,” Slice said as he stepped up to the ridge where Storm Shadow watched.

Thomas turned to his student. “I have many worries on my mind.”

“You don’t like Major Bludd being here.”

Nor his forces. Nor the commander’s spies. “I know Cobra Commander doesn’t trust him so I am less inclined to put up with him.”

“Understood.” Slice folded his hands and stood in silence, watching the horizon.

_Does he suspect me?_ “Is there something else you need?”

“Just focused on the same thing you are, Master.”

“Which is what?”

“If Cobra is so divided then what do we gain with remaining with them?” Slice asked.

_Slice is fishing. Perhaps he thinks we should split from Cobra, but it could just as easily be a test to see how I will respond. I wouldn’t put it past Cobra Commander to put Slice up to this._ “That line of thinking isn’t wise to hold. You’ve been spending too much time with Major Bludd.”

“For all his babbling, he has some valid points and concerns.”

Storm Shadow kept his eyes on the horizon. “Perhaps. However, Cobra Commander would not think twice about killing you and Major Bludd should you be swayed to his cause. I say this to you: Major Bludd is on thin ice so be mindful that you aren’t taken with him when the ice breaks.”

“Of course.” Slice bowed and then left.

When Storm Shadow was alone again, he took a deep breath. “Where are you, Brother?” he whispered into the wind as it howled. 

* * *

Slice left the ridge, walking back into the castle. The off duty Vipers and other Cobra troops were doing physical training. He slipped into the room, taking a flight of stairs to the upper area where the bunks were kept. A dozen soldiers were laying down in a single row. With light steps, he crossed the barracks, reached the next series of steps, and climbed them. A lone cot was set up in the tiny room. It was just large enough for the ninja and his small trunk.

Opening the container, he moved the extra blankets and found the cell phone the commander had given him when he’d left the barracks. Inputting the code, the phone remained connecting for a moment then it activated, and Cobra Commander appeared.

“Report, Slice.”

“As you ordered, I spoke with Storm Shadow and asked him about his being distant and he didn’t answer regarding the issue. I don’t think he’s siding with Major Bludd.”

“Assume nothing, Slice. Keep your eyes open.”

“Yes, Cobra Commander.” The phone went blank.

“What did Cobra Commander say?” Dice asked.

Slice regarded purple and black clad ninja. “We need to continue observing Storm Shadow.”

“I’m tiring of pulling my skills and submitting to some weak-willed fool.”

Both Slice and Dice were recognized masters of the southern sect of Arashikage clan that was believed to be extinct for a hundred and fifty years. While the northern sect went into hiding, and became more of a vigilante group, the southern clan remained mercenaries and assassins for hire. Cobra Commander paid both masters handsomely for their services.

“We’ve got a mission to complete. Don’t let your eagerness to declare our existence to the northern clan rob you of what we’re doing,” Slice said.

“Don’t talk down to me, Slice.”

Slice was glad for the mirror mask that covered him rolling his eyes at the other master. “Got it. Anyway, we’ve got our orders.” A loud, metallic boom echoed. It went off again, and then again. For a moment, Slice wasn’t sure what was going on. “The alarm! We’re under attack.”

“What… how?” Dice asked as he and Slice hurried down the steps with hands on the hilts of their swords. The Vipers were dressing and arming themselves. “Move it! We need to get to our positions!”

Slice continued through the guard tower while Dice remained with the Vipers. In the main hall, the gathering red clad Ninja Vipers awaited orders. “Secure the castle. Answer to Dice once he makes his way here.”

_Only one group is this bold to attack us, and the only way the G.I. Joes would know of this place was if Storm Shadow had informed them_. How and why weren’t relevant to Slice. He hurried to where he had last seen Storm Shadow. The white clad ninja was still there watching as the Joes jets blasted Cobra positions.

“You have betrayed your honor,” Slice said as he drew his blade.

“You would do well to put away your sword, Slice. I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to stop me.”

In response, Slice moved forward. “You might be surprised… Storm Shadow.”

Without a response, Storm Shadow drew his blade and attacked. A barrage of slashes were blocked with ease. “You have played the student well, Slice. There are elements to your style unfamiliar to me, but it is Arashikage in essence.”

Slice attacked, and Storm Shadow gave ground. With every attack, the white clad ninja could block, save for the last. One cut slipped through, slicing Storm Shadow’s side. “This style has been dead according to your clan for over a hundred years.”

The shock of the revelation allowed Slice to gain another strike against the master. “The southern clan lives?”

A series of explosions off in the distance drew their attention. Although he had the advantage, Slice had other things to see about. With a smoke bomb, Slice flipped off the short ledge, and threw two more bombs creating a large area of smoke covered ground. Shuriken whizzed by, but Slice dodged them with ease.

* * *

Sci-Fi braced himself as the transport landed. As soon as the blast door was down, gunfire peppered the exit, but all the Joes had enough experience to keep clear. Using the thick hull as cover, the laser soldier leveled his blaster and a scarlet line of laser swept the field, cutting down trees and rock.

Lifting the gun, Sci-Fi leaned against the reinforced wall, listening for anything that would betray the enemy. Behind him, armored ATVs were ready to go, but should there be lasers they’d make short work of the off-road vehicles. Holding up a hand, he told them to wait.

“Picking up multiple targets moving your way,” O’Brian said through the com-link.

Pulling out a small mirror, Sci-fi studied the advancing units. The black and silver robots were almost in range to use their rocket launchers. Placing his laser against the hull again, he guessed where the enemy would be and unleashed a beam of energy. He chanced another look and saw about half had been cut in two and were inoperable.

Cursing, he waved the armored ATVs out. As soon as they zoomed out, their turrets unleashed barrages of bullets at the B.A.T.s. Knowing that the regular ammo wouldn’t do anything, Sci-Fi stepped out and zapped the remaining robots.

“Push forward!”

Off in the distance, a pair of fifty caliber machineguns ripped into another position. Sci-Fi couldn’t see the position from his location but remembered Hawk’s briefing. “Keep clear of the northern ridge!”

With a _rat tat tat_ , the turrets from the ATVs tore into the bamboo field where the B.A.T.s had come out of. Each of the ATVs dropped off soldiers, and they gathered around Sci-Fi. “Bazooka, take the ATVs and move to the southern portion of the castle.”

“Got it,” Bazooka said and led the six ATVs towards the castle.

“Everyone else with me,” Sci-Fi said. He ran into the bamboo, careful not to expose himself to gunfire. Ahead, he saw a bunker. He leaned against the bundle of bamboo and looked at the six soldiers with him. “We’ve got a potential enemy position. We need to use caution.”

Sci-Fi moved to one of the downed trees that he had cut with the laser. As soon as the other soldiers moved, machinegun fire ripped them to pieces. Sci-Fi looked away from the horrible scene, trying to focus on the task at hand. More bullets peppered the area, and several ripped through the tree. Pain exploded through Sci-Fi and everything went black.

* * *

“Do you think we got him?” the other Viper asked.

Brock looked out the small hole that served as their observation notch. The bamboo had been cut from the laser the soldier used, giving him a clear view of the surrounding countryside.

“There doesn’t appear to be any movement.” Brock walked over to the entrance to the bunker. “You coming?”

“Who will watch over the bunker?”

“Matchbox will,” Brock said as he pointed to the dead Tele-Viper who had been killed from a stray bullet.

“All right,” the Viper followed Brock out of the bunker and together, they studied the battlefield. Brock slowly made his way to the fallen tree with his rifle at the ready. Both he and the other Viper stopped before the downed tree. “I think we got him.”

Brock toggled his mask, looking at different views until he found the heat vision. He glanced around the area, but didn’t see any nearby heat signatures. Returning to the default view, he stepped around the tree, with his gun at the ready. The soldier was dead. “That’s the guy who cut through the countryside with his laser rifle.”

Brock knelt and pulled the laser unit off the soldier. The soldier groaned. “He’s not dead.”

“Waste him.” The other Viper pointed his rifle at the wounded soldier.

“Forget it. Let’s take this and get out of here. I bet Cobra Commander would love to have this.” Brock slung the laser pack on his back. “It’s super light.”

Explosions echoed off in the distance. “Come on, I’ve got clearance to operate a Hover Rattler and I know where one is. We can ditch this place.”

Brock nodded and followed the other Viper. They hurried through the remaining stretch of bamboo, finding a cloaked structure. Going inside, they found a few B.A.T.s, a tablet, and a Hover Rattler. “You know how to work the B.A.T.s with the tablet?”

“Of course,” Brock said. He took the tablet and turned it on. He directed the androids into the Hover Rattler. “Where are we heading?”

“While we were evacuating McCullen’s island I heard of another location. It’s off the eastern coast of Japan. Cobra has a carrier near there.”

“I thought everything was converging on the island.”

“This is a special rig. Python Patrol is what I heard.”

“All right, you know where to go,” Brock said. “Let’s move.”

{11}

Snake Eyes ran from the transport as soon as it touched down. Jinx, Kamakura, and Quick Kick followed him. Off in the distance, the Skystrikers were making short work of the Cobra jets. He’d been here once before for six months when he was first accepted into the clan. Although memories tempted to distract him, he shook the images clear and ran on.

With a slice, Snake Eyes cut down a Cobra soldier that was attempting to slip behind a Joe position. At the entrance to the castle, Snake Eyes and Jinx made short work of the two guards. In the main hall, twenty ninja clad in red and black stood waiting. A figure in purple and black stood before the mass of ninja.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” the figure said as he drew a sword. From his stance, Snake Eyes could tell this warrior was the greater threat. Snake Eyes motioned for the others to deal with the enemy ninja. He drew his blade and attacked the purple and black clad fighter. Their swords sang as they tested each other’s skill. By the fast reflexes, the Joe knew this was a well-practiced fighter, perhaps even a master.

“You not going to say anything?” The Cobra ninja asked. With a spin kick, the enemy knocked Snake Eyes back, but by rolling with the impact, the pain wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The Joe martial arts expert rolled out of the way, feeling the enemy’s blade miss. Snake Eyes spun, but the Cobra Ninja had retreated instead of being impelled by Snake Eyes’ thrust.

Getting to his feet, Snake Eyes faked to the left, spun backwards and brought his sword down, blocking the enemy’s attack. “Not bad.” The two traded slashes back and forth. Snake Eyes had to give it to Storm Shadow to train such a skilled ninja in such a short time.

With a flip, Snake Eyes threw shuriken at the enemy, but with a _ting_ , the enemy blocked the projectiles. _He is good!_

The enemy glanced at the other Cobra ninja. The sight must have shocked him, as most of the other Cobra ninja were dead, save three. With a growl, the purple and black clad ninja threw a smoke bomb. “Ninja Vipers disappear!”

When the smoke cleared, the place was empty save for Snake Eyes and his unit. They knew better than to follow. “It is good that you all showed up.” Snake Eyes turned to see an injured Storm Shadow walk into the main hall. “I feared something happened to you all.”

Snake Eyes ran over and helped his brother in arms. Jinx hugged her cousin and then looked at his wounds. “These are bad. You’re losing a lot of blood.”

“I’ll be fine,” Storm Shadow said.

“Let me at least stop the bleeding.” Storm shadow nodded and then let Jinx work on him.

“Looks like my real students proved too much for Cobra’s ninja.” Snake Eyes made a few quick hand signs. “There were two posing as students but were masters of the southern clan.”

Jinx studied her cousin. “There isn’t a southern clan.”

Storm Shadow nodded. “There is. Apparently, the massacre a hundred and fifty years ago… wasn’t complete. Someone survived and passed the knowledge on. Both Slice and Dice were masters.” Snakes Eyes made a sign. “Yes, the purple and black one. That was Dice.”

“There, that should stop the bleeding,” Jinx said.

“Come, we’ve got to find Major Bludd. He is a high ranking Cobra officer. We get him and he may shed light on some of their actions.” Storm Shadow got to his feet and took the lead. It felt good to have his former master and friend with him.

Snake Eyes saw Storm Shadow throw shurkien and two Cobra soldiers fell dead from their hiding places. Going into a back room, they found computers but nothing else. In frustration, Storm Shadow slapped his hand against an empty chair. “Looks like he escaped.”

* * *

Major Bludd ran through the hidden exit. He watched for Storm Shadow, but with Slice and Dice with him and the Ninja Vipers, he felt confident he’d be safe with them as long as they didn’t turn against him. The reality that he was relying on the ninja to keep him from being captured wasn’t encouraging. If they wanted to, they could kill him right here, right now, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything. The student Ninja Vipers wouldn’t intervene to help him. He clutched his side arm.

“We should be coming up on the exit,” Slice said.

At the end of the corridor was a ladder that led down into a river. From the roar of the spray, he was certain the current was too strong. He hated that he had a Hover Rattler and a collection of B.A.T.s waiting for him, but couldn’t risk trying to cross the battlefield.

“Is there no other way?” a Ninja Viper asked.

“Not unleash you wish to cross the battlefield,” Slice said. “Now, let’s move. Storm Shadow knows of this exit so it will only be a matter of time before he checks it.”

“And if that other group of Ninja join him, then it’s likely we won’t get far,” Dice said.

One by one, they climbed down, Sabastian had expected the current of the river to pull them under, but the sound was worse than the flow. He clinched his teeth to keep his teeth from chattering. Reaching a sandbar, they crossed it to reach the other side of the cave. Glad to be out of the water, Major Bludd looked the way they had come. “Seems like we’re still alone.

“Good, now let’s keep moving and keep chatter to a minimum,” Slice said. He returned his blade to its sheath.

In silence, they reached the mouth of the cave and before them, a vast wood stretched for what appeared to be several miles. “Where to from here?” Major Bludd asked.

Dice reached into a side pouch and pulled out a compass. “There is a cache of clothes a mile east from here and a foot trail that will lead us to a local village. We’ll be able to get someone to take us to town. Once there, I know a few Crimson Guards that will get us in touch with Cobra Commander.”

“That would be for the best,” Sabastian said. The G.I. Joes had crushed his chances for ruling Cobra for the moment. _The few men that I could convince to join my cause are dead or captured now. Which means I must start over. Perhaps instead of starting at the bottom, I should look at the rest of the command structure and see if I can find some sympathizers._

{12}

Seymour opened his eyes. Looking around, Sci-Fi knew he was in a hospital. He quickly flexed his toes and hands. With relief they responded, and he moved them. There was always a fear that he’d wake up someday in a hospital only to find himself crippled.

With a grunt, Seymour reached for the remote, and found some old cartoons. The door opened, and Duke came in. “Tango bravo zero alpha.”

“Zeta zero two six,” Duke said.

Knowing this was the real field leader of the Joes, Seymour relaxed. “How bad is it?”

“You got very lucky. A bullet to the shoulder, and another through your right side, passing the lower part of your kidney, and missing your hip.”

“That is lucky. How soon will I be back at it?”

“That largely depends on rehab and how good you heal. Two months at least.”

Seymour made a face. “You’ll need someone to take up the laser rifle. That thing works wonders against those robots.”

“Unfortunately, it looks like Cobra got it. I have Dial Tone communicating with the Autobot and seeing about getting more made. Mainframe’s still working on his take on it, but it’s still a long way off.”

“I made a stupid mistake. Now Cobra has that tech and you know they will figure out some way to duplicate it.”

“While I hate that we’ve lost an advantage and Cobra has gained one for the moment, I’m glad that you’re alive. We lost sixteen good men and women taking down that position. You need to keep that foremost in your perspective.”

Seymour nodded. “Sixteen? I knew my squad was taken down… but I had hoped no one else was injured. How did we lose the others?”

Duke sat in the vacant chair. “You need not concern yourself with that.”

“That’s not true, Duke. I’ll learn about it, anyway.”

Duke was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Two were from Bazooka’s ATV unit. Cover Girl’s unit was hit hard. We lost two tanks. The first’s crew was able to escape but the blast from the second tank took out six soldiers as they were using the vehicle as cover.”

Seymour looked at the TV. On the screen a group of animated wolves dressed like gangsters from the 1920s walked the street, snapping their fingers in time with outdated music. With a grimace, Sci-Fi turned off the television. “I hate losing brothers in arms.”

“You just focus on healing.”

“Where am I?” Seymour glanced out the window, seeing a tree in its fall colors. He wasn’t on the carrier.

“You’re in a military base hospital. Just relax, you’ll be fine.” Duke got up to leave. He opened the door and was greeted by someone. There was an exchange, then the field officer let someone in.

Dressed in a denim jacket, dark jeans, and baseball cap covering her blonde hair, Cover Girl sat in the chair Duke had just vacated. “Hey. How do you feel?”

Seymour touched his head, then waggled his fingers before his face. “I must be on some good stuff to be seeing you here.”

Cover Girl smiled. “You’re so weird.”

“True… and I’m on a lot of pain meds, so I’m sure that doesn’t help my case much. What brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk with you. Do you remember when you gave the code back at the beach? Well, the way you looked into my eyes… it made me think part of you was seriously asking me out… and I wanted to see if that was true or my imagination.”

“Well, your hands down the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever had the chance to meet. I mean, when I saw you in that bathing—” He realized what he was about to say. “Sorry. Yes, there was a desire to get to know you better… and I’ve been attracted to you… sorry I’m rambling.”

Cover Girl smiled. “My real name is Courtney. I’m sure you picked that up already, but I’m a traditional kind of girl.”

Sci-Fi smiled and held out his hand. She took it. “My name is Seymour.” 

* * *

A buzz woke Cobra Commander from his sleep. He looked out the windows, seeing waves crashing against a darkened ridge. He knew the image was false, but for a moment, he imagined that he was on Cobra Island instead of this underwater base.

The buzz echoed through his room again. Getting out of bed, he dressed and pulled the black mask on. At the door, one of his escort Vipers stood outside the door. The security Viper held a phone. It was Major Bludd.

Just seeing the major soured his mood. “What is it?” _Why isn’t he dead yet?_

“Storm Shadow’s castle was attacked by the Joes. Apparently from Slice and Dice’s understanding he sold us out.”

“What? I knew it! That blasted ninja!”

“Save for Slice, Dice, three Ninja Vipers, and myself no one survived,” Major Bludd said.

_Blast! Why did he have to survive?_ “It is good to know that you and the others lived, Major.”

“What are our orders?”

“Where are you?”

Major Bludd looked around. “We are staying in an American hotel in northern Japan. The one that is in control of the Crimson Guard.”

The latest group of Python Patrol were refitting a super carrier east of Japan, but the commander didn’t want Major Bludd to know if them. “Remain there for now. I place you in charge of that position, but remember the Crimson Guard’s priority is to ensure Cobra’s finances remain legal. They are not to be used to strut around. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” The phone went blank. 

The Viper escort saluted, and then turned, patrolling the corridor. Closing the door, it snapped shut. Locking the door, Cobra Commander started to remove his gear, but changed his mind. Being so awake, it was likely he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Pulling the mask back on, he walked out of his room and made his way to the command hub.

As soon as he sat on his throne, the lone Tele-Viper on duty turned. “Cobra Commander, word has come from the super carrier.”

Fearing that the Joes had somehow discovered the carrier, Cobra Commander walked over to the computer. “What is it?”

The latest supreme unit commander of this unit was on the screen. “Sir, we’ve received a random Hover Rattler with two Vipers and ten B.A.T.s. They say they’re from Storm Shadow’s castle.”

_Apparently, Major Bludd was wrong._ “That is good news to hear though I’d like to know how they knew about your position.”

“One of them said they overheard a small cell of Python Patrol talking about the super carrier at McCullen’s island.”

The rumors of the Python Patrol were getting out which was to be expected, but he would not tolerate the soldiers leaking intelligence. “Do you know who it was that leaked the information? If you do, I want them silenced. The Python Patrol must not lapse in its discipline. Am I clear?”

“Very clear, Cobra Commander.” The black and red clad Viper turned to someone off screen. “Interesting. Sir, the two Vipers brought something with them—a rifle the Joes had. It looks like it shoots lasers.”

Cobra Commander looked at the Tele-Viper. “I want a submarine to meet up with that positon. I want that laser rifle in my labs as soon as possible.”

The Tele-Viper nodded. “Yes, commander.”

“What of the two Vipers?”

“See if you can make something out of them. If they cannot be the caliber of my Python Patrol, I want them dealt with. Am I clear?”

“Understood sir.”

“What is the condition of my super carrier?”

“We’ve welded thirty percent of the additional panels in place, and also added additional subparts so the super carrier is properly balanced while in the water. We finished the movable cover.”

“Excellent. Command out.” The Tele-Viper cut the communication link.

Once the super carrier was complete, it would be able to carry his entire Python Patrol forces, a crew of three thousand, and ten thousand B.A.T.s. Once the carrier was complete, it would move to the Antarctic Sea. With Serpentor’s previous coop of his supreme unit in Springfield it had made the commander rethink the role of the super carrier and having his forces in the U.S. He wouldn’t fight his soldiers again if he could help it.

Sitting on his throne, the commander considered the events of the last few months. He’d lost every base save for the contingency base in Scotland, the oil refinery, the Python Patrol controlled locations, and Cobra Island.

It wasn’t any particular issue that made him concerned, but the collection of things as a whole. With Serpentor and Mindbender creating their faction, the G.I. Joes catching up with their tech, dealing with Storm Shadow’s betrayal, and knowing that Major Bludd was still a threat made his plans seem unachievable at the moment. Even though he wasn’t off schedule much save for the details concerning capturing the rest of Uncan lands.

Cobra Commander clinched his fist and struck the arm of his chair. “I will endure!”

{13}

Doctor Mindbender looked at the attractive woman dressed in a cream-colored blouse and business pants. “What brings you here, Doctor Mindbender?”

“I was curious if you’d heard from your unit partner?” Best to make sure the mind controlled woman was still keeping up with her subordinate.

“She’s focused on her assignment, but she is texting me orders and responding as needed.”

“Excellent. How are the accounts looking?”

“The transfers have been successful, sir. I’m curious… when are we going to be reassigned? My husband should be returning from the Japan hotel that is being repurposed for Cobra.”

Doctor Mindbender kept his face neutral. “I wasn’t aware that your husband was within Cobra.”

“We’ve been with the Crimson Guard for two years. He and I both operate out of the New Hampshire unit. I was redeployed with the Diamond unit within the last few months.”

“Do you have a means of communicating with your husband?”

Ela nodded. “Our phones. Why?”

Doctor Mindbender would have to play his cards right. This Crimson Guard couple had breached protocol by staying in touch… but the commander hadn’t thought about this situation or wasn’t aware of it. This woman could be a wealth of information… and perhaps a way of securing more capital for Serpentor’s faction. “What all have you told him?”

“I won’t spill information, Doctor. I swear. Tomax can vouch for me. Both my husband and I have worked directly under him.”

_Interesting._ “Maybe not, but I will have to confiscate your phone for now. Do you have a way to contact Tomax?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Without hesitation, Ela handed her phone over. She showed him how to unlock the device. “Like I said, I swear I won’t share sensitive information.”

“What is his contact information? Your husband?”

“It’s listed under Stevie,” Ela said. 

Mike would need to tread carefully with the words he used. “Cobra Commander has direct contact with Tomax, whereas I do not. How do I reach the sub leader of the Crimson Guard?”

“Press the star button and the five and you’ll call his personal phone,” Ela said.

“Thank you. I will give this back to you shortly, I give you my word,” Doctor Mindbender said, then he walked out of the office space. Outside, he got into the vehicle. “Drive me back to the base.”

“Yes, sir,” the Viper dressed in street clothes said.

Mike called Ela’s husband. “Is this Stevie? Ela’s husband?”

“Yes, is everything okay? Is Ela injured or something?”

“No, she is not, but her safety depends on two things. The first is your willingness to give information concerning your location and funds, and the other is keeping what we discuss secret. Do these things and I will give your wife the phone back.”

“Please don’t hurt her.”

“Your feelings for her are admirable, no wonder she loves you so much.”

“What information do you want?” Stevie asked. The desperation in his voice testified to the fact he truly loved his wife and believed Mike would harm her.

“I’ve heard that the Crimson Guard are the financial backing for Cobra, is this true?”

“Only the legal portions. The leaders of the group and their accountants make sure everything is traced to legal businesses. Anything such as black market goods or weapons aren’t related to the legal businesses. M.A.R.S. handles tech.”

It seemed Mike had remembered hearing something about that before. “Excellent. Now what sort of funds are you over?”

“My investment firm has a client who has bought and renovated five hotels in Japan. I am currently there overseeing the last few details,” Stevie said.

So this guard will not have direct access to funds. A waste of time! “How many are with you?”

“Only myself and my assistant are from the guard. Everyone else came from the fall of the Japan base… at least that was what I was informed. They include Major Bludd, and five ninja, but that’s all I know.”

_Major Bludd? That was the man that had been left at the Scotland base. Cobra Commander had thought the major was up to something. So while Cobra Commander won against us, he has lost not just the Scotland base, but a base in Japan too. Could there be a way to gain control of those men, too? As unlikely as it was. Major Bludd might have vital information that Serpentor needs._

“I wish to speak with this Major Bludd.”

“I will get him, at once,” Stevie said.

“You wish to speak with me?” Major Bludd asked.

“You are the one who has it out to replace Cobra Commander?”

“This voice sounds familiar to me, is this the treasonous Doctor Mindbender?”

“It is. It appears we have something in common. What say you about joining forces with Serpentor, a true worthy leader of Cobra? 

“What’s in it for me?”

“You won’t have to worry about me or Serpentor trying to kill you out of paranoia,” Mike said. _Yet._ “I will see that you will have a rank… perhaps not as high as was with Cobra Commander, but Serpentor rewards those he can trust.”

“Sounds like a good idea. How do I find you?”

Mike considered the best way to handle this. “Do you know of Springfield?”

“I’ve heard it mentioned, a time or two. I know the general area to find the city.”

“Once you reach the city, use Crimson Guard Stevie’s phone and call his wife. I will then find you. Bring those two as they will be beneficial to our plans.”

“Understood,” Major Bludd hung up the phone.

Doctor Mindbender walked into the in building after the car parked in the back alley. Going up the elevator, he reached Serpentor’s main office. Going into the room, he found Serpentor standing at the window looking towards the city. “What have you been up to, Doctor?”

“I’ve gained an ally in Cobra Commander’s forces. A man by the name of Major Bludd. He was one of Cobra Commander’s leading field officers and would benefit you… should you use him,”

“Use him I will, but should he prove to be a traitor I will kill both him and you. Do I make myself clear, Doctor Mindbender?”

Mike bowed his head. “Very clear, Serpentor.”

“Is there any other development?”

“Potentially, I have another pair of Crimson Guards to add to the two that we already have. Although they are not financial supporters, they may be of use for you in other ways. I also have a means of contacting the Crimson Guard’s leaders. If you speak with them, your faction of Cobra may get more funds,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“Very well. Do not approach them yet. I want to consider various options before so I can sweeten their treachery against Cobra Commander.”

“It will be as you command, Serpentor.”

“Of course it will be,” Serpentor said. “Soon everything will be in place and I will reclaim the throne of Cobra. Of this you can be certain.”


End file.
